


Необычное дело

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police, Police Officer Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз расследует дело о серийных убийствах. Дерек Хейл зверски убивает лицензированных охотников, имитируя нападение волка. Стайлзу предстоит разобраться, зачем и как он это делает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необычное дело

**Author's Note:**

> С Teen Wolf Festа [Т5-71.](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p182420745.htm) Стерек, АУ. Стайлз работает в ФБР, уже много лет пытается поймать особо уворотливого преступника - Дерека Хейла.

— Чертов Хейл, — бормочет Стайлз, подлезая под полицейскую ленту. Дождь льет как из ведра, и Стайлз поплотнее запахивает воротник плаща.

— Ну и погодку он выбрал для убийства, да? — усмехается патрульный офицер. — И что ему дома не сидится?

— А что ты хочешь от серийного убийцы? — вздыхает Стайлз и присаживается на корточки рядом с трупом. Совсем молодая. Длинные черные волосы собраны в косу, на лице куча косметики. — Документы нашли?

— Да. 22 года, Эллисон Арджент. Училась в Нью-Йоркском университете, совсем недалеко отсюда.

— Лицензия на охоту?

— Есть, — кивает офицер.

— Значит, все как обычно, — Стайлз проводит по краям рваной раны на груди. Параллельные порезы, как от когтей животного, — отличительный знак Дерека Хейла.

— Как вы думаете, может, у него есть дрессированный волк?

— Это вряд ли, — качает головой Стайлз, — в наши дни можно без особого труда заказать в интернете когти на руку идентичные когтям животного. А с живым волком слишком много мороки, тогда Хейла было бы легче отследить.

— Но зачем он так убивает?

— Хороший вопрос, — себе под нос говорит Стайлз, зло пиная камешек, попавшийся под ногу.

Это дело не отпускает его уже три года, он не может понять ни мотива, ни в чем причина такого необычного способа убийства. У жертв нет почти ничего общего. Среди них: мужчины и женщины, старые и молодые, белые и афро-американцы. Друг с другом они знакомы не были. Единственное, что их связывало: у всех была лицензия на охоту на крупную дичь в штате. Однако они ездили в разные охотничьи угодья и в разное время. Психологи ФБР предполагают, что Хейл — сумасшедший защитник животных. Отсюда и способ убийства — он мстит охотникам за убийство братьев наших меньших. Но Стайлзу эта версия кажется натянутой, он не может отделаться от чувства, что что-то упускает. Они ведь даже не могут доказать, что убийца — Дерек Хейл. У третьей и пятой жертв дома были обнаружены фотографии Хейла. Связаться с ним не удалось. На него выписали ордер на арест, он их главный подозреваемый, но двух фотографий для приговора суда мало, хоть Стайлз и абсолютно уверен, что именно он всех убил. Он читал досье Хейла, там налицо психическая травма: вся семья погибла в пожаре, спустя шесть лет жестоко убили сестру, — такое может сломать любого. В родном городе его пару раз арестовывали по подозрению в убийстве, но оба раза обвинения были сняты. По словам жителей города (Стайлз специально ездил в Бикон-Хиллз), Дерек жил в старом сгоревшем доме (еще один довод в пользу сумасшествия) и постоянно ошивался рядом со школой. Но четыре года назад он просто исчез, и с тех пор о нем нет никаких записей.

Стайлзу нужно, чтобы Хейл ошибся всего один раз. И тогда уж Стайлз его не упустит. Но проблема в том, что на местах преступлений нет никаких улик. Ни образца ДНК, ни клочка одежды, ни волоска, не говоря уже об отпечатках пальцев. Хейл неуловим.

— Сэр, тут что-то есть, — подает голос офицер, про которого Стайлз уже забыл, показывая за помойный бак.

Стайлз приглядывается. В полуметре от жертвы у стены дома что-то блестит. Шприц, полный прозрачной жидкости. Стайлз упаковывает его в пакет для улик и надеется, что это будет тем самым прорывом в деле, который поможет ему поймать и посадить Хейла.

***

Стайлз рассматривает фотографию, найденную в квартире Беннета Ли — молодого афро-американского студента местного колледжа, убитого два с половиной года назад. На ней запечатлен Старбакс снаружи, но через стеклянную витрину видно сидящего за столиком Дерека Хейла. Голова Хейла обведена красным маркером, и рядом стоит буква «А». Похоже, что Беннет сам следил за Хейлом, хотя это никак не вписывается в историю. Похожая фотография была найдена в квартире еще одной жертвы. На ней Хейл стоит на безлюдной улице. Он насторожен и смотрит в сторону фотографа, как будто догадывается о слежке. Голова опять обведена маркером, рядом подпись — «Хейл». Зачем обеим жертвам следить за своим убийцей? Стайлз кладет фотографию на стол и трет виски. Слишком много вопросов, на которые нет ответов.

— Стайлз, это тебе, — Лидия кидает ему папку. Стайлз ловит на автомате и улыбается во все двадцать восемь зубов.

— Лидия, солнце мое, я так рад тебя видеть. Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Это новая блузка? Тебе очень идет, — Лидия закатывает глаза и, ничего не отвечая, идет к себе в кабинет, стуча каблучками.

Стайлз смотрит ей вслед, пока она не закрывает дверь. Стайлз влюблен в нее еще со времен Академии в Квантико, о чем сообщает ей при всяком удобном случае, но Лидия это просто игнорирует.

В папке отчет криминалистов. На шприце обнаружен отпечаток пальца, принадлежащий жертве — Эллисон Арджент. Внутри раствор воды и растолченного аконита. Стайлз непонимающе хмурится и читает примечание: «Аконит ядовит. При отравлении большой дозой и без своевременной медицинской помощи возможен смертельный исход».

Стайлз захлопывает папку. Он наделся на ответы, а получил еще больше вопросов. Зачем обычной студентке шприц с ядом, да еще таким нераспространенным? Может, она знала, что ее собираются убить, и подготовилась? Но тогда почему аконит? Гораздо удобнее купить электрошокер или пистолет. Стайлз в порыве злости сминает свой отчет и бросает в мусорную корзину, но промахивается. Ему сегодня ни в чем не везет.

Стайлз начинает писать отчет заново. Нужно поговорить с родителями жертвы, может, они что-нибудь знают.

***

Миссис Арджент покончила с собой три месяца назад. Стайлз выражает свои соболезнования мистеру Ардженту.

— Прошу, зовите меня Крис, — говорит он, пожимая Стайлзу руку. — Это была большая трагедия, а теперь еще и Эллисон, — Крис замолкает на пару секунд, а потом проводит Стайлза на кухню.

— Мы нашли рядом с местом преступления шприц с аконитом. На нем были отпечатки пальцев Эллисон. Есть идеи, зачем он ей понадобился? — Стайлзу кажется, что Крис вздрагивает при упоминании аконита.

— Нет, никаких, — Крис наливает чай в две кружки и слабо улыбается Стайлзу.

— Что Эллисон делала в той аллее ночью? — Стайлз делает глоток чая и отставляет кружку в сторону.

— Она любит… то есть любила засиживаться в библиотеке допоздна, а после, чтобы попасть домой быстрее, всегда срезала путь через неосвещенные, безлюдные улочки.

— То есть это был ее обычный маршрут? — интересуется Стайлз, делая пометку в блокноте.

— Если она спешила, то да, — кивает Крис.

— У нее был парень?

— Нет. Она встречалась со Скоттом МакКоллом, но они расстались сразу же после смерти Виктории. Виктория — моя жена, — поясняет он.

— Они поддерживали отношения после разрыва?

— Я не знаю, Эллисон не любила об этом говорить.

— Что насчет друзей?

— После смерти матери она ото всех отдалилась. Я даже не уверен, общались ли они в последние месяцы.

— Понятно. Скажите, вы узнаете кого-нибудь из этих людей? — Стайлз выкладывает перед Крисом фотографии всех жертв. На фотографии Беннета Крис прищуривает глаза. — Вы его знаете?

Крис мнется какое-то время, а потом отвечает:

— Это Бен, мы вместе охотились года три назад.

— Вы тоже охотник?

— Да, у нас это семейное, — Крис криво улыбается.

— Вы его хорошо знали?

— Нет, мы пересекались только один раз.

— А Эллисон его знала? — Стайлз затаивает дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— Нет, ее на той охоте не было.

— Хорошо. Вы знаете Дерека Хейла? — Стайлз показывает фотографию Хейла.

Теперь Крис уже явно вздрагивает, пронзая взглядом фотографию.

— Нет, — Стайлз уверен на сто процентов, что Крис ему лжет. Слишком сильная реакция на Хейла, чтобы он был незнакомцем.

— Вы уверены? Может, он один из друзей Эллисон или…

— Нет, я абсолютно уверен. Я его не знаю, — перебивает его Крис. Стайлз решает разобраться с этим позже.

— Вы не против, если я взгляну на комнату Эллисон?

— Совсем нет, я вас провожу, — Крис встает и направляется к лестнице. Стайлз идет следом, когда его глаз цепляется за фотографию на стене. Посередине стоит улыбающаяся Эллисон, в мантии и шапочке-конфедератке, рядом — очень похожая на нее девушка с холодным взглядом, позади них Крис обнимает женщину с короткой стрижкой и приятной улыбкой. Стайлз предполагает, что это его бывшая жена.

— Выпускной Эллисон, — говорит Крис, заметив любопытство Стайлза. — Хорошее было время. Это Кейт, моя сестра, и Виктория. Эллисон была круглой отличницей, так этим гордилась. Мы с Викторией были очень за нее рады. А Эллисон постоянно крутилась с Кейт, даже хотела поехать с ней в Сан-Франциско. А теперь никого из них со мной нет, — печально заканчивает Крис, отворачиваясь от фотографии.

— Ваша сестра тоже умерла?

— Да, погибла на охоте четыре года назад.

— Мне очень жаль, — Стайлзу действительно жаль — потерять всех родственников в такое короткое время очень нелегко.

Крис не отвечает и молча провожает Стайлза к нужной комнате.

***

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего, — жалуется Стайлз Лидии за ланчем, запихивая в рот картошку. — Обычная комната студентки. Ну, за исключением арбалета, лука и стрел в шкафу, но она была охотницей, это логично. Я взял фотоальбомы, посмотрю на досуге, может, там мелькнет кто-нибудь из других жертв. Но я не особо на это надеюсь.

— А что насчет ее бывшего? — спрашивает Лидия, подцепляя вилкой салат. — Может, он что-нибудь сможет тебе про нее сказать.

— Я заскочу к нему сегодня вечером. Пока пробил его по базе — никаких приводов не было.

— В чем дело? Ты выглядишь подавленным.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — Стайлз бросает вилку на стол. — Как Хейл выбирает жертв, почему именно они? Почему охотники? Почему сымитировано нападение животного? Почему две жертвы сами за ним следили? Почему у Эллисон был аконит? В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Ты сказал аконит? Иронично, — улыбается Лидия, пропустив все остальное мимо ушей.

— Почему это?

— Аконит же еще называют волчьей отравой. А Хейл как раз представляет убийства, как нападение волка.

Стайлз прищуривается. Ему кажется это важным, но он не может понять почему.

***

В квартире Скотта дверь Стайлзу открывает парень в одних пижамных штанах. Его волосы всколочены, на лице след от подушки, он явно только что встал. Стайлз бросает быстрый взгляд на часы: девять вечера.

— Скотт МакКолл? — спрашивает Стайлз на всякий случай, хотя он видел фотографии Скотта и парень, стоящий перед ним, совсем на него не похож. 

— Нет, а вы кто? — зевая и смешно щурясь от света в холле, спрашивает тот.

— Специальный Агент Стилински, мне нужно поговорить с мистером МакКоллом. Он дома?

— Нет, в бар ушел. Я Айзек, мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Проходите, он придет минут через двадцать.

Айзек пропускает Стайлза в квартиру, указывая рукой в сторону гостиной, а сам уходит на кухню. Стайлз оглядывается. Вокруг валяется куча вещей: учебники, одежда, посуда. Типичная квартира двух студентов, ничего экстраординарного. 

— Будете кофе? — кричит Айзек.

— Нет, спасибо, — Стайлз наклоняется и поднимает фотографию, упавшую на пол рядом с креслом. На ней Скотт и Эллисон. У Скотта закрыты глаза, а Эллисон целует его в щеку. Они выглядят счастливыми и влюбленными. Стайлз вздыхает и кладет ее на журнальный столик.

— Простите, жить не могу без кофе, — Айзек заходит в комнату, держа огромную кружку в руках.

— Понимаю, — Стайлз хмыкает. — Я сам не могу без него по утрам.

— Вот, правильно, — Айзек отпивает большой глоток и садится на диван. — А то Скотт вечно обзывает его «бурдой» и отказывается пить.

— Вы давно со Скоттом живете вместе?

— С тех пор как я переехал в Нью-Йорк, то есть уже года три с половиной. Он не идеальный сосед, но бывают и похуже, так что меня все устраивает.

— Вы знали Эллисон, его бывшую девушку?

— Конечно, она же постоянно тут ошивалась, да и Скотт не замолкал и говорил о ней постоянно с первой минуты нашего знакомства.

— Они так долго были вместе? — удивляется Стайлз. Со слов Криса он не понял, что отношения Скотта и Эллисон были такими серьезными.

— Ага, они познакомились в университете, любовь с первого взгляда. Скотт считал, что она его вторая половинка, даже кольцо купил, — Айзек делает еще глоток и отводит взгляд. — А потом все как-то разладилось.

— Со смертью матери Эллисон? — уточняет Стайлз.

— Нет, они начали ругаться еще раньше, а потом это… Эллисон просто не выдержала и порвала со Скоттом.

— Как это воспринял Скотт?

— А вы как думаете? Напился до потери сознания, пожаловался всем на свою горькую судьбу, заколебал меня до чертиков, а потом смирился. Начал жить дальше, нашел себе девушку. 

— И не пытался вернуть Эллисон?

— Нет. Скотт иногда бывает дураком, но в этом случае он все понял. Ему больше ничего с ней не светило.

Стайлз слышит, как в замочной скважине поворачивается ключ, и отставляет кружку с кофе в сторону. Секунду спустя в комнату заходит Скотт с эффектной блондинкой в короткой кожаной юбке. 

— Мистер МакКолл? — Стайлз встает с дивана, доставая значок. Скотт кивает, и Стайлз продолжает: — Специальный агент Стилински, у меня есть к вам пара вопросов.

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — блондинка отстраняется и, послав томный взгляд Стайлзу, направляется к двери, покачивая бедрами. 

— Я тоже пойду, проветрюсь, — говорит Айзек, поставив кружку на пол и надевая куртку на голое тело. — А вы пока говорите.

Скотт провожает их обоих обиженным взглядом, а потом поворачивается к Стайлзу.

— Присаживайтесь, — Стайлз садится обратно. Скотт пытается подойти к дивану, но спотыкается об оставленную Айзеком кружку. — Черт, опять он свою эту гадость пил, — Скотт сморщивает нос, как будто может чувствовать запах кофе, — и как ему не противно? 

— Мистер МакКолл… — начинает Стайлз.

— Ради Бога, зовите меня просто Скотт. Мне 22 года, а после такого обращения я чувствую себя древним старцем. 

— Хорошо, Скотт. Я хотел бы поговорить о вашей бывшей девушке, Эллисон, — Скотт как-то весь сникает и смотрит в сторону. — Она была убита вчера ночью. 

— Да, я… — Скотт запинается, — я знаю.

— Вы расстались три месяца назад, правильно?

— Да, сразу после того, как ее мама умерла.

— Вы с ней после этого общались? 

— Не особо. Мы пересекались пару раз, но она четко дала мне понять, что больше не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. 

— Почему? 

— Мы просто слишком разные, — уклончиво отвечает Скотт. Стайлз решает не сыпать соль на эту рану. Пока. 

— Никаких идей, чем она занималась в последнее время?

— Скорее всего, с головой ушла в учебу, но я не уверен, — Скотт отводит взгляд, и у Стайлза появляется ощущение, что тот говорит гораздо меньше, чем знает на самом деле.

— У нее появился другой парень?

— Нет, ей было не до этого. 

— Учеба отнимала все время? 

— Учеба и охота.

— Охота? — Стайлз замечает, как Скотт вздрагивает. Интересно.

— Да, она так выплескивала свой гнев из-за смерти матери: уходила в лес и стреляла во что-нибудь живое. 

— Необычный способ.

— Ей помогал, — Скотт пожимает плечами и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Стайлзу кажется, что тому совсем не нравится увлечение бывшей девушки.

— Она часто охотилась, когда вы были вместе?

— Нет, редко, но все же случалось.

— Вы это одобряли? 

— Нет, я не люблю охоту, — Скотт качает головой. — Это ужасно — убивать невинных существ, которые никому ничего плохого не сделали.

— У вас случались разногласия с Эллисон по этому поводу?

— Что… — Скотт замолкает и смотрит на Стайлза широко открытыми глазами. Кажется, Стайлз попал в точку, и это действительно было слабым местом в отношениях Скотта и Эллисон. — В каком смысле?

— Вы были против убийства животных, она их убивала. Отличный повод для ссор.

— Нет, мы об этом просто не разговаривали.

— Но ссоры на эту тему все же были?

— Иногда, но какое это имеет отношение к ее убийству? Это было давно, — Скотт пытается закрыть тему.

— А потом? — Стайлз не хочет отступать. Ему кажется, что это должно иметь какое-то отношение к смерти Эллисон. В конце концов, охота — единственное, что объединяет жертв. — Она же стала чаще охотиться после вашего разрыва?

— Да, она постоянно уезжала в лес, но это уже меня никак не касалось. Мы же расстались.

— Хорошо, а что насчет вас? Вы начали еще с кем-нибудь встречаться?

— Да, я встретил другую девушку, но я не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к нашему разговору. 

— Да, простите, — Стайлз улыбается. — Еще всего пара вопросов. Вы знаете Дерека Хейла?

— Нет, кто это? — слишком быстро отвечает Скотт, его взгляд блуждает по комнате, не задерживаясь нигде. У Стайлза складывается впечатление, что и Скотт врет ему про Хейла. Что за чертовщина здесь происходит?

— Наш главный подозреваемый, — Скотт прикусывает губу. — Вы уверены, что нигде не видели его? — Стайлз достает фотографию. — Может быть, он был одним из друзей Эллисон, учился в вашем университете, или вы видели его где-нибудь на улице?

— Нет, нет, я абсолютно уверен, что не знаю его, — Скотт едва смотрит на фотографию.

— Эллисон никогда его не упоминала? — напирает Стайлз.

— Я же уже сказал, что нет, — Скотт начинает злиться. — Если вы закончили…

— Да, на этом пока все, — Стайлз еще надавит на Скотта и узнает, что он скрывает. А пока ему надо подумать. — Если вы что-нибудь вспомните, вот моя визитка, позвоните.

Скотт не глядя берет визитку и провожает Стайлза до двери. 

***

Стайлз не может заснуть. На часах уже два ночи, а он листает альбомы Эллисон. Рядом с ним стоит наполовину выпитая бутылка пива и валяется пустая пачка чипсов. С тех пор как он пришел в ФБР, Стайлз редко питается правильно. Теперь он понимает отца, хотя это не мешает ему ругать его за гамбургеры с жареной картошкой. Остается надеяться, что, когда он состарится, у него будет кто-то такой же ответственный, сын или дочь, кто будет следить за его уровнем холестерина. Хотя с такой работой у него нет времени на свидания, да и Лидия отказывается с ним встречаться. Так что внуков отец будет ждать еще долго.

Стайлз переворачивает страницу. С каждой фотографии ему улыбается Эллисон. Где-то мелькает Скотт, но никого из других жертв Стайлз не видит. В основном на снимках Эллисон и ее подруги, молодые и счастливые. Или Эллисон с родителями в парке, дома, на отдыхе. Они беззаботно улыбаются в камеру — ничто не предвещает беды. Стайлз печально вздыхает. Он знает, что сентиментальным людям не место в ФБР, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему жаль эту девушку и ее отца, который теперь остался совсем один.

За обложку последнего альбома заткнута большая фотография, сложенная пополам. «Кейт Арджент — пятая справа в верхнем ряду», — гласит подпись на обороте. Стайлз подносит бутылку ко рту и разворачивает фотографию. И заходится в кашле, выплевывая пиво. Это школьная фотография. Выпускники стоят на ступеньках при входе в школу, и Стайлз узнает тетю Эллисон: она выглядит моложе, но это она. Однако его поражает совсем другое. Он не отрывает глаз от подписи в правом нижнем углу: «Старшая школа Бикон-Хиллз. Выпуск 95 года».

Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз резко встает с кресла. Это же тот самый город, где жил Хейл. Город слишком маленький — нет никакого шанса, что Кейт не знала Хейла. 

Стайлз выуживает ноутбук из-под горы мусора и начинает пробивать Кейт Арджент по базе данных, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не догадался сделать этого раньше. Он проверял Криса и Эллисон, но они никогда в Бикон-Хиллз не были, и Стайлз на этом успокоился. Дурак. Стайлз выводит на экран досье на Кейт и погружается в чтение.

Родилась в Сан-Франциско в апреле 1977-го, но в 17 лет переехала с родителями в Бикон-Хиллз, окончила там старшую школу и уехала только спустя пять лет.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на дату и место смерти и в шоке садится прямо на пол, перечитывая одну и ту же строчку несколько раз. 2 мая 2007-го, в 15 километрах от Бикон-Хиллз. Четыре года назад. Стайлз на коленях подползает к сваленным в углу комнаты листам и судорожно ищет данные по кредитке Хейла. В последний раз тот расплачивался ею на заправке недалеко от Бикон-Хиллз, но Стайлз никак не может вспомнить число. Выудив нужный листок, Стайлз смотрит на дату и замирает. 3 мая 2007-го. После этого о Хейле нет никаких записей. Это слишком хорошо складывается в одну картину, чтобы быть просто совпадением, да Стайлз и никогда в них не верил. Кажется, он что-то нащупал.

Стайлз сидит на полу, пытаясь понять, что произошло тогда в Бикон-Хиллз. Нет никаких сомнений, что Хейл и Кейт знали друг друга: они пять лет жили в одном городе. Потом Кейт зачем-то вернулась в Бикон-Хиллз на охоту, и на нее напал дикий волк. Волк, черт его побери. Это же подчерк Хейла. Стайлз трет виски. Как он мог это пропустить, он же ездил в Бикон-Хиллз. Никто там даже словом не обмолвился о несчастном случае, который идеально совпадал по времени с отъездом Хейла. 

Кажется, Стайлз только что нашел первую жертву Хейла. Осталось понять, что спровоцировало Хейла тогда, и возможно, это поможет Стайлзу понять, что движет им сейчас. Но из Нью-Йорка это сделать будет трудновато. Стайлз тянется за телефоном.

— Стайлз, какого черта тебе надо ночью? — раздраженно отвечает Лидия после первого же гудка. Хорошо, значит, он ее не разбудил, и убедить ее помочь будет проще.

— Кейт Арджент, тетя нашей жертвы, жила пять лет в Бикон-Хиллз, она должна была пересекаться с Хейлом, — выпаливает на одном дыхании Стайлз. 

— Ты не можешь этого доказать, — говорит Лидия, но Стайлз слышит, что она заинтересована. Еще бы, это первая зацепка в деле за полтора года.

— Именно поэтому я хочу поехать в Бикон-Хиллз. Там я наверняка найду улики, которые это подтвердят. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я организовала тебе командировку? Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что этого слишком мало… 

— Я еще не сказал тебе самого главного, — перебивает ее Стайлз и делает театральную паузу перед тем, как добавить. — Она умерла четыре года назад. Несчастный случай на охоте: ее задрал волк. На следующий день после этого Хейл исчез с наших радаров.

— Черт побери, — потрясенно выдыхает Лидия. — Он ее убил.

— Да! — кричит Стайлз в трубку. — Она его первая жертва, скорее всего, это было что-то личное. И знаешь что? Вполне возможно, что он сейчас убивает охотников, потому что они напоминают ему о ней. Может, она убила зайца у него на глазах, и у него от этого крыша поехала, кто знает! — Стайлз чуть ли не подпрыгивает от возбуждения. — Ты должна выбить мне командировку, причем как можно скорее. 

— Считай, что уже сделано.

— Лидия, ты лучшая, я тебя люблю!

— Собирай чемодан, — вместо прощания говорит Лидия и вешает трубку.

***

Если Лидия что-то обещает, она это делает. Поэтому уже утром у Стайлза на руках билет на рейс до ближайшего к Бикон-Хиллз города, в котором есть аэропорт, а там его ждет арендованная машина . Восемь часов спустя Стайлз уже в Бикон-Хиллз, уставший и помятый, но готовый работать. 

Первым делом он идет в школу, надеясь, что кто-нибудь из старых учителей вспомнит Кейт. В школе практически никого уже нет, но мистер Харрис, учитель химии, в своем кабинете и, как говорят Стайлзу в учительской, он преподает тут уже лет двадцать, так что он должен был учить и Кейт. И действительно, как только Стайлз показывает ему фотографию Кейт, тот кивает:

— Да-да-да, мисс Арджент, конечно же, я ее помню. Она очень интересовалась моим предметом, училась на отлично. Забегала и после окончания школы поговорить о химии, — тут Харрис тушуется и переводит тему. — Такая жалость, что она погибла, я даже не знал.

Стайлзу нет никакого дела до его интрижки с ученицей, тем более, если это происходило после ее выпуска, так что он поддерживает новую тему.

— Да, четыре года назад, недалеко от города. Несчастный случай на охоте. Вы ничего об этом не слышали? — прищуривается Стайлз. Любые происшествия в маленьком городке обычно на слуху.

— Нет, в то время было много нападений животных, возможно, я просто пропустил информацию об этом конкретном, — Харрис качает головой, садясь на стул и не выпуская фотографию Кейт из рук.

— Много? — настораживается Стайлз, доставая блокнот. — И всех задрал волк?

— Волк? — Харрис поднимает голову, удивленно смотря на Стайлза. — Не говорите чепухи, волков нет в Калифорнии уже шестьдесят лет, это был горный лев. Хотя они с волком похожи, немудрено перепутать.

— Но в отчете о смерти Кейт указано, что это был волк, — стоит на своем Стайлз. — Отметины на теле Кейт были идентичны когтям волка, — Харрис морщится от таких подробностей и начинает злиться.

— Вероятно, просто ошибка. Я же вам говорю, волков тут не бывает. Поверьте, я всю жизнь живу в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Хорошо, а что насчет Дерека Хейла, — Стайлз достает фотографию Дерека из папки и показывает Харрису, который вздрагивает и отказывается смотреть. Стайлзу начинает казаться, что это стандартная реакция на Хейла. Три года о нем никто ничего не знал, а теперь ровно наоборот: знают, но говорить все равно не хотят.

— Да, конечно помню. Все слышали про пожар в его доме, это была большая трагедия для всего города, — Харрис отодвигает фотографию, так и не посмотрев на нее. — Бедный мальчик, остаться одному в таком раннем возрасте. Он уехал сразу после этого.

— Но он ведь возвращался, да? 

— Да, несколько лет назад, — кивает Харрис, отводя глаза. — Его сестра погибла тут, тоже от лап горного льва.

— Горный лев? — нахмуривается Стайлз. Он читал отчет о смерти Лоры Хейл. Ее тело было распилено пополам — такое мог сделать только человек. 

— Да, Лора была первой жертвой, потом было еще несколько. И Кейт, бедная Кейт, наверное, тоже была убита им же.

— Что вы можете сказать о Дереке? Как он себя вел после смерти сестры?

— Я с ним не общался, только видел в городе пару раз. Боюсь, ничего не могу на это ответить, — Харрис улыбается, извиняясь. 

— Хорошо, спасибо и на этом, — Стайлз встает. Харрис определенно знает про Хейла больше, чем говорит. И Стайлз намерен узнать, что именно. Но пока нужно поговорить с местным шерифом по поводу нападений и Дерека. Он уже расспрашивал местных жителей о Хейле, но, видимо, задавал не те вопросы.

***

Шериф в городе сменился год назад, и навстречу Стайлзу выходит бывший заместитель.

— Агент Стилински, что привело вас в наш скромный городок на этот раз? — улыбается он, пожимая Стайлзу руку.

— Все то же. Дерек Хейл, — Стайлз садится в кресло и улыбается. — И нападения животных в вашем округе, которые произошли четыре года назад.

Шериф бледнеет.

— Ах, это. Да, — он отходит к окну. — Это было ужасно.

— Я так понимаю, что началось все с Лоры Хейл?

— Да, она стала первой жертвой, — кивает шериф.

— Но ее тело было распилено пополам. В отчете написано, что такое сделать мог только человек. Как это согласуется между собой? — непонимающе хмурится Стайлз.

— Она была убита животным, в этом у наших криминалистов нет никаких сомнений. Но вот распилили ее уже после смерти, часов через пять—шесть, — разводит руками шериф. — Я бы предположил, что бедную девушку действительно убил горный лев, а потом кто-то нашел тело и надругался над ним. Это единственное правдоподобное объяснение. 

— Что насчет других жертв?

— Гаррисон Майерс — водитель школьного автобуса. На него горный лев напал прямо в автобусе, как раз перед сменой. Он был доставлен в больницу, но скончался от полученных травм, — просмотрев папку с делом, сообщает шериф Стайлзу. — А также Унгер Смит и Реддик Нору, безработные, есть множество приводов. На них напали ночью в лесу, они погибли еще до прибытия скорой. Томас Доукинс и Мертон Дингл, школьники. Их нашли спустя несколько дней после смерти в лесу. 

— Что насчет Кейт Арджент?

— Да, она тоже была убита в то время, — кивает шериф.

— Но в отчете написано, что ее убил волк. Так волк или горный лев?

Шериф мнется пару минут. Стайлз терпеливо ждет.

— По правде сказать, все нападения похожи на то, что мог бы сделать волк. Но волков в Калифорнии уже давно нет, поэтому мы решили, что это горный лев. Но никто его никогда не видел, так что это мог быть и волк, — путано объясняет шериф. 

— После смерти Кейт все нападения прекратились, я правильно понимаю?

— Да.

Кажется, в Бикон-Хиллз у Дерека были жертвы помимо Кейт. Стайлз не может поверить, что пропустил это в прошлый раз.

— Что насчет Дерека Хейла? Он приехал в город одновременно с тем, как полиция нашла часть тела его сестры, и вы его сразу арестовали по обвинению в ее убийстве. Что послужило причиной ареста?

— Школьники прогуливались рядом со старым домом Хейлов и наткнулись на свежую могилу. Там была похоронена Лора Хейл, — шериф прокашливается, — точнее ее верхняя половина. Они вызвали полицию.

— Я могу с ними поговорить? Может, они еще что-нибудь помнят.

— Боюсь, что нет. Они погибли, это были Дингл и Доукинс, — шериф грустно вздыхает.

— Дингл и Доукинс, — Стайлз смотрит в свои записи. — Те самые, которых задрал волк или горный лев?

— Да, именно они.

— Они донесли на Хейла, а потом их убили? — шериф кивает, и Стайлз с трудом подавляет желание побиться головой об стену. Вот что значит плохое расследование. В прошлый раз он заезжал в Бикон-Хиллз всего на день, расспрашивая всех только о душевном состоянии Дерека, не думая, что тот начал убивать еще здесь, и пропустил _такое_. — Но Хейла оправдали, почему?

— Криминалисты сказали, что Лора умерла в результате нападения животного. Мы могли повесить на Хейла только надругательство над телом, но дело в том, что я, да и старый шериф тоже, не думали, что Хейл сделал это. Он действительно был сломлен смертью сестры. Сказал, что нашел ее тело в лесу и просто хотел похоронить рядом с остальной семьей, — шериф вздыхает. — Так что обвинения мы сняли. 

— Что насчет второго обвинения? 

— Группа школьников оказалась запрета в школе маньяком, который убил уборщика и гонял их по коридорам, напугав до смерти, пока не приехала полиция. Доукинс в своих показаниях сказал, что это был Хейл.

— Доукинс? — Стайлз чуть не подпрыгивает. — Тот самый?

— Да, он и Дингл были в той школе еще с тремя подростками.

У Стайлза начинает кружиться голова от такого количества информации.

— А Хейл? Вам не удалось его поймать?

— Нет, — качает головой шериф, — мы почти поймали его, когда он опять залез ночью в школу, но он оказался быстрее и ускользнул.

— Что он делал в школе? Там кто-нибудь был?

— Только мистер Харрис, учитель химии, — Стайлз резко поднимает голову. Харрис действительно рассказал ему не все. — Но он ничего не видел и не слышал, просто проверял тетрадки.

— Эти обвинения тоже были сняты. Почему?

— Доукинс отказался от своих показаний, сказал, что ему показалось, — пожимает плечами шериф.

— Когда?

— Как раз накануне своей смерти, — Стайлзу это кажется очень подозрительным, но он молчит.

— И вы сняли с Хейла все обвинения?

— Да, за исключением вандализма, в школу он все-таки забрался. Он заплатил штраф и уехал из города.

— А как вы сами считаете, Хейл напал на школьников и уборщика или нет? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— По правде говоря, я думаю, что Доукинс в своих показаниях с самого начала наврал. Он не любил Хейла, все негодовал, что полиция его отпустила, когда он хладнокровно убил свою сестру. Мне кажется, он просто увидел возможность посадить за решетку человека, которого считал убийцей и воспользовался этим. А потом раскаялся.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — кивает Стайлз, хотя в голове у него складывается совсем другая картина. Ему кажется, что Хейл заставил Доукинса отказаться от показаний, а потом убил его и Дингла. Осталось это только доказать. И для начала надо опять поговорить с Харрисом.

***

В этот раз Стайлз приходит к Харрису домой. Тот явно удивлен и, открыв дверь, замирает на пороге.

— Агент, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — лепечет он.

— У меня есть к вам еще пара вопросов, — твердо говорит Стайлз, проходя вслед за Харрисом на кухню. — По поводу Дерека Хейла.

— Я же сказал, что ничего не знаю, — Харрис пытается налить чай по чашкам, но руки у него трясутся, и он проливает половину.

— У меня есть в этом сомнения. Вы же были в школе, когда Хейл туда забрался ночью, не так ли?

— Да, — голос у Харриса дрожит, — но я его не видел.

— Неужели? — Стайлз поднимает бровь. — Между прочим, лжесвидетельство карается сроком до пяти лет тюрьмы, так что советую подумать над ответом еще раз, — Харрис замирает и смотрит на Стайлза широко открытыми глазами.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, он приходил в школу ко мне! — в конце концов признается он.

— Зачем? 

— Он хотел узнать о пожаре, — вздыхает Харрис.

— О пожаре, в котором погибла почти вся его семья? — уточняет Стайлз.

— Да. Я клянусь, я не знал, для чего она все это спрашивала. Я никогда не хотел никому навредить, — повышает голос Харрис.

— Стоп, — Стайлз поднимает руки, останавливая бессвязный монолог. — Кто она? Что она спрашивала?

— Кейт, — грустно признается Харрис. — Она приходила ко мне, мы разговаривали на интересные темы… — он замолкает.

— Какие например? — Стайлз начинает догадываться, в чем тут дело.

— Как устроить пожар и не оставить улик, — признается Харрис. — Но это было чисто теоретически, я никогда… — у него срывается голос. — А потом я услышал про пожар у Хейлов, Кейт в спешке уехала из города. Все было очевидно. 

— И вы не пошли в полицию? — возмущается Стайлз.

— Меня бы арестовали как соучастника! Тем более, какая разница? Все равно мертвым было уже не помочь.

— Но не все же умерли в том пожаре, — Стайлзу хочется ударить Харриса. Как можно быть таким идиотом? — И вы все это рассказали Хейлу?

— Да, но он уже знал, что за всем стоит Кейт. Он просто хотел знать подробности и какую роль во всем этом играл я. 

— Он угрожал вам?

— Нет, он сказал, что не убьет меня и что мне придется жить оставшуюся жизнь с осознанием того, что я убил двенадцать невинных людей, — Харрис переходит на шепот. — Но я не хотел, я ничего такого не хотел. Кейт было так интересно, я не мог ей отказать.

Стайлз закрывает лицо рукой. 

***

Стайлз оформляет мистера Харриса как соучастника поджога и сдает на руки местному шерифу, а сам достает дело Хейлов из архива. Фотографии с пепелища не для слабонервных, и Стайлз прикрывает глаза на пару минут, пытаясь успокоить бунтующий желудок. В тот день погибло двенадцать человек, причем четверо были детьми дошкольного возраста. Дерека и Лору спасло то, что они уехали на занятия — их не было дома во время пожара. Все остальные члены семьи погибли, за исключением Питера Хейла. Стайлз смотрит на фотографии Питера, на отчет о его состоянии и думает, что ему было бы милосерднее умереть вместе со всеми: ожоги покрывали все его тело. Он так и не пришел в сознание, а просуществовал семь лет в коматозном состоянии, пока таинственно не исчез вместе с медсестрой в апреле 2007 года. Стайлз трет виски, раздумывая, приложил ли руку Хейл к исчезновению своего дядюшки. Слишком много всего происходило в Бикон-Хиллз тогда, вряд ли это совпадение. Стайлз откладывает себе файл Питера Хейла. Он подумает об этом позже. 

Стайлз проглядывает отчет страховой компании о пожаре (несчастный случай, неисправная проводка, никакого злого умысла) и хмыкает. Кажется, Кейт подкупила страхового следователя, заставив того написать то, что ей было нужно. Надо с ним побеседовать, узнать подробности. Стайлз открывает последнюю страницу, ища имя следователя, и замирает. Гаррисон Майерс. Ему же знакомо это имя. Стайлз тянется за файлом с данными о нападениях животных. Так и есть, Гаррисон — первая жертва. 

Пораженный внезапной догадкой Стайлз пробивает по базе данных Унгера и Реддика. Шериф говорил, что у тех было много приводов, но ничего больше не уточнял. Стайлз смотрит их досье. Оба специалисты по поджогам, неоднократно привлекались, но доказать ничего не удалось. И, Стайлз затаивает дыхание, они были в Бикон-Хиллз в 99-ом, когда случился пожар у Хейлов. Стайлзу достаточно доказательств.

Он привычно набирает номер на телефоне, забывая о разнице между восточным и западным побережьем.

— Стайлз, у тебя все прорывы в деле происходят исключительно ночью? — устало отвечает Лидия. — И ты не можешь подождать до утра, тебе необходимо поделиться немедленно?

— Кейт Арджент подожгла дом Хейлов в 99 году. Я нашел свидетеля, точнее соучастника, который это подтвердил.

Лидия удивленно выдыхает.

— Но это еще не все. Четыре года назад в Бикон-Хиллз было еще несколько жертв, — продолжает Стайлз. — Все убиты диким животным — волком или горным львом. Но волки в Калифорнии не водятся, так что полиция остановилась на горном льве. Но я думаю, что это был Хейл. Почти все жертвы имели отношение к поджогу. 

— Они помогали Кейт, — Лидия сразу понимает, куда ведет Стайлз.

— Да. Один — бывший страховой следователь, сфальсифицировавший сведения о пожаре Хейлов. Он написал, что во всем виновата старая проводка, так что никакого расследования не проводилось, и Кейт ушла безнаказанной. Еще двое — поджигатели. Тут, думаю, пояснять не требуется. Кейт свалила на них всю черную работу. 

Лидия молчит в трубке, и Стайлз ее понимает. Никто не ожидал такого поворота в деле. И Стайлз, как не старается, не может винить Хейла за убийство Кейт. Судя по всему, она была той еще сучкой. 

— Я знаю, что это неправильно и все такое, но Кейт убила его семью. Всю его семью. Ни человека и ни двух, а всех-всех-всех родственников. А ему было всего шестнадцать, — Стайлз вздыхает.

— Стайлз… — начинает было Лидия.

— Его можно понять, — обрывает ее Стайлз. — Если бы кто-нибудь сотворил такое с моей семьей, а полиция сидела сложа руки, я бы тоже слетел с катушек и отомстил.

— Стайлз, не сочувствуй ему, — в голосе Лидии слышно беспокойство. — Сейчас он убивает людей, которые не сделали ему ничего плохого. Может, у него трагическое прошлое, и поэтому тебе хочется его пожалеть, но он свернул на темную дорожку. Он мог рассказать все, что знал, полиции и никого не убивать. Он выбрал другой путь. Не привязывайся, — последние слова она почти шепчет.

— Привязываться? — Стайлз искренне удивляется. — Нет, ты что! Я даже и не думал. Он убийца. Черт, ему понравилось убивать. Первые жертвы — виновники пожара. Это я еще могу понять, но потом… Лидия, он убил двух подростков до своего отъезда. Они подозревали его и разнюхивали вокруг, и он их убил. Им не было и семнадцати, учились в старшей школе, у них впереди была вся жизнь. Такое ничто не может оправдать. Он за это заплатит. Я его поймаю, не сомневайся даже.

— Я никогда в тебе не сомневалась, — тихо говорит Лидия. 

***

Голова наутро трещит, как будто Стайлз вчера совершил набег на гостиничный мини-бар. Стайлз глотает аспирин и решает прогуляться по городу. У него сегодня встреча с матерью Доукинса, но до нее еще пара часов, и у него есть время. Он неторопливо идет по тротуару, осматриваясь вокруг. Когда Стайлз только родился, отец рассматривал возможность переехать в какой-нибудь маленький городок и работать там. Его отговорила мама, за что Стайлз ей благодарен. Ньй-Йорк — его дом, он бы не променял его ни на что другое. Но он не может не раздумывать о том, на что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы отец все-таки переехал. Например, в тот же Бикон-Хиллз. Наверное, Стайлз был бы изгоем, сох бы по какой-нибудь популярной девчонке, влезал бы во все дела в округе от недостатка приключений. И влез бы в дело Хейла, за что тот бы его убил, невесело заканчивает мысль Стайлз. Доукинс и Дингл были всего лишь любопытными подростками — Стайлз прекрасно понимает их желание влезть туда, куда не следует. Только вот его любопытство привело в ФБР, а их — в могилу. Стайлз вздыхает. Его всегда больше всего хватает за живое убийство детей и подростков. Поэтому он старается не брать такие дела. Он отвлекается на эмоции и пропускает улики. 

Неторопливым шагом Стайлз доходит до нужного ему дома и стучит в дверь. А спустя пару минут он уже сидит на диване с кружкой чая в руках и рассматривает детские фотографии Томаса. 

— Он был таким милым мальчиком, — говорит миссис Доукинс. — Мечтал попасть в команду по лакроссу. И попал, его даже назначили капитаном. Почти что накануне смерти, — она промокает глаза платочком. — Он успел сыграть один раз, был так счастлив, весь светился. 

— Добился все-таки своей цели, — улыбается Стайлз.

— Да. Он сидел на скамейке запасных несколько лет, но продолжал тренироваться на досуге, развивать свой талант, а потом тренер заметил его и вывел на первую линию. 

— Расскажите, как он вел себя той весной? — осторожно просит Стайлз.

— Он был весь дерганный, переживал из-за нападений животных. Ему не давала покоя та мертвая девушка, на которую они с Мертоном случайно наткнулись, когда опять бродили по лесу ночью. Они постоянно нарушали комендантский час, но никогда не ввязывались во что-либо противозаконное, так что я закрывала на это глаза… Если бы я знала, — она всхлипывает, Стайлз терпеливо ждет. — Томми был хорошим мальчиком, он решил привлечь Хейла к ответственности. Он мне сказал, что это Хейл убил сестру. В полиции говорили, что это был горный лев, но Томми был уверен, что полиция ничего не понимает, и решил разобраться сам. Он зациклился на этом, Мертона тоже втянул. Они целыми днями болтались по городу, следя за Хейлом, или пропадали в лесу. 

— Они нашли что-нибудь? 

— Я не знаю, но думаю, что да. Перед тем как уйти на тот школьный бал, — миссис Доукинс останавливается, Стайлз видит, как трудно ей вспоминать об этом, — он сказал мне, что все совсем не так, как кажется. И что Хейл не виноват. Он спросил, не хочу ли я уехать куда-нибудь еще. В Пенсильванию, например. Я сказала, что подумаю, а потом он исчез. Они с Мертоном не вернулись с бала. Наверное, увидели что-нибудь в лесу и поддались любопытству, как обычно. А потом их нашли, — по ее щекам текут слезы. — Их пришлось хоронить в закрытых гробах, от лиц не осталось почти ничего, — она тянется за кружкой и выпивает пару глотков, пытаясь успокоиться. — Просите. 

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе говорит ей Стайлз. Его теория подтверждается: Хейл пригрозил Доукинсу так, что тот даже матери соврал и попросил о переезде. Но не успел уехать. Видимо, Хейл решил, что лучший свидетель — мертвый свидетель. 

— Я нашла у него в комнате фотографию, — вдруг говорит миссис Доуникс. — На ней Хейл, только молодой еще совсем, до пожара. Я не знаю, как она к нему попала, но если вам интересно…

— Очень интересно, — кивает Стайлз. — Не могли бы вы мне ее показать?

— Сейчас, — она поднимается с дивана, идет к книжной полке и достает шкатулку. — Я ее спрятала отдельно, — поясняет она, — не хотела выбрасывать, но и на виду держать не хотелось, — она протягивает Стайлзу потертую фотографию.

Стайлз благодарно улыбается миссис Доукинс и переводит взгляд на фотографию. Хейлу на вид лет шестнадцать. У него смешная челка и веселый взгляд. Сзади его обнимает девушка. Очень знакомая Стайлзу девушка. Кейт. Стайлз забывает как дышать. Кейт встречалась с Хейлом до пожара. Кейт тогда было 22. Черт, она его соблазнила и использовала. Наверное, ей были нужны какие-нибудь сведения о доме, и она пошла самым простым путем. Стайлз закусывает губу. Это ничего не меняет. Совсем ничего. Хейл все тот же убийца, Кейт все так же мертва. Стайлза не должно волновать, что они спали. Если спали, поправляет он себя, хотя у него нет никаких сомнений, что секс у Кейт с Хейлом был. Наверное, Хейл чувствует себя виновным за смерть своей семьи. Но он совсем не виноват. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что оправдывает Хейла, и трясет головой. Совсем заработался. 

В кармане звонит мобильник, и Стайлз, извинившись перед миссис Доукинс, отходит к окну.

— Лидия, это не лучшее время… — начинает он.

— У нас три новых жертвы, — перебивает его Лидия, тяжело дыша. 

— Три? — выдыхает Стайлз. — И все охотники?

— Нет, охотников вообще нет, — Лидия убирает телефон, обращаясь к кому-то на заднем плане. Стайлз не может разобрать слов, ему слышны только полицейские сирены и приглушенная беседа. Кажется, Лидия на месте преступления. — Прости, — говорит она уже Стайлзу, — у нас тут аврал.

— Немудрено, с тремя-то трупами. Или кто-то выжил? — уточняет Стайлз.

— Нет, все мертвы. 

— Рваные раны, как от когтей волка? — спрашивает Стайлз на всякий случай. И оказывается, что не зря.

— Нет, — вздыхает Лидия. — Раны, несомненно, нанесены когтями животного, но на волка совсем не похоже. И появилась новая деталь: у всех жертв сзади на шее небольшой порез.

— Учитывая, что это не волк и не охотники… 

— Да, я знаю, что ты думаешь, — Лидия не дает ему закончить. — Подражатель. История просочилась в газеты, кто-то вдохновился. Я тоже бы так подумала, если бы не одно но, — Стайлз терпеливо ждет продолжения, закусывая губу. — С одной стороны той аллеи, где все произошло, стоял банкомат. Я только что посмотрела записи видео. Стайлз, там Хейл. 

Стайлз замирает.

— Он попался на видео? — за три года Хейл ни разу не светился рядом с местами преступлений. Он — долбаный профи. Стайлз не может поверить, что Хейл так глупо прокололся. Хотя Сына Сэма тоже поймали из-за штрафа за парковку, вечно преступники прокалываются на мелочах.

— Да. У нас есть четкий снимок его лица, когда он входит в аллею.

— Это отлично, — хрипло отвечает Стайлз. Теперь, если они поймают Хейла, они смогут привязать его к этому преступлению, а значит и посадить. 

— Стайлз, ты мне нужен в Нью-Йорке, — устало говорит Лидия. — Я одна не справлюсь.

— Я понимаю, — тройное убийство, да еще такое жестокое, привлечет общественное внимание. Придется сотрудничать с прессой, следить, чтобы информация не утекала, и при этом еще пытаться поймать Хейла на горячем, пока он далеко не ушел. — Я прилечу первым же самолетом.

В конце концов, в Бикон-Хиллз Стайлзу делать больше нечего. Он уже все узнал.

Стайлз машет на прощание миссис Доукинс и едет в аэропорт.

***

Оказавшись на месте преступления, Стайлз оглядывается. Трупы уже увезли, но следы борьбы еще видны, ровно как и кровь. Она везде: брызги на деревьях, подтеки на асфальте. Стайлз смотрит на патрульного офицера, молодую девушку, недавно окончившую Полицейскую академию. Ее лицо зеленоватого цвета, она плотно сжимает губы, но не жалуется, а стоит рядом с желтой лентой. Стайлз машет ей рукой, надевая латексные перчатки:

— Я тут один справлюсь, езжай в управление.

— Вы уверены? — ее лицо освещает надежда, но она не спешит к машине. — Может быть, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, все в порядке, — Стайлз улыбается. Вопреки его опасениям пресса не штурмует аллею. А раз вокруг не крутится кучка назойливых репортеров, помощь полиции ему не нужна. 

Офицер пару секунд топчется на месте, не в силах решить, что делать дальше, а потом уходит. Стайлз садится на корточки и смотрит на неглубокие параллельные борозды на асфальте. Видимо, Хейл промахнулся мимо одной из жертв. Но что могло оставить такие следы? Вряд ли у него когти из титана или стали, а все остальное асфальту не повредило бы. Стайлз задумчиво поворачивает голову. Он видит слишком много отличий от предыдущих убийств, и, если бы не видео, он бы и не подумал на Хейла. Тот раньше никогда не был таким небрежным: крови почти не было. Но видео, видео. Стайлз закусывает губу. Он просмотрел запись в самолете — Лидия переслала ему для ознакомления — и у него нет никаких сомнений в ее подлинности. И там действительно Хейл. Стайлз встает, достает из сумки айпад и включает видео еще раз. Звука нет, но качество изображения хорошее. Хейл вбегает в аллею, оглядываясь по сторонам, что позволяет четко увидеть его лицо. С эффектом красным глаз, но это не важно. Главное, что это Хейл, и он идет к месту преступления именно тогда, когда убили жертв. По оценке патологоанатома приблизительное время смерти от 10 до 12 часов вечера. Когда Хейл заходит в аллею, в углу экрана стоит время 10:37. Обратно он не выходит, Стайлз сейчас даже не проверяет: он проматывал видео до временной отметки 01:09 в самолете, но Хейл так и не появился. Видимо, он пошел в другую сторону. Как раз туда, откуда пришли жертвы, потому что они на видео тоже не появлялись. Стайлз вглядывается в экран. У Хейла с собой нет никакого пакета или сумки. Интересно, где орудие убийства? Хотя когти не должны быть большими, их вполне реально спрятать в куртку. Но это неудобно и опасно: они должны быть очень острыми, есть вероятность случайно поранить себя.

В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Стайлз, не глядя на экран, подносит его к уху.

— Я только что была в морге, — сообщает ему Лидия. — Есть некоторые странности.

— Какие? — спрашивает Стайлз, приглядываясь. На фонарном столбе что-то есть. Беловато-прозрачное желе. Он достает пакет для улик и аккуратно помещает туда часть неизвестного вещества. Нужно будет отдать в лабораторию для анализа.

— Помнишь, я говорила про порезы на шее? — Стайлз одобрительно мычит, и Лидия продолжает: — Так вот, Дитон их проанализировал, они абсолютно идентичны. Через них жертвам был введен парализующий яд. Дитон пока не нашел, что за яд использовался, но он отправил образец в главную лабораторию, к Морелл. Может быть, она найдет совпадение.

— Подожди, если этот порез у всех жертв, — задумчиво тянет Стайлз, — то никто из них не мог сопротивляться, они были парализованы. 

— Не обязательно, он ведь не мог поранить всех троих сразу. Пока он возился с одним, двое других могли…

— Лидия, подожди, — перебивает ее Стайлз. — Во-первых, мы даже не уверены, что Хейл убил всех троих одновременно. Он мог убить одного, потом в аллею зашли еще двое, и ему пришлось избавиться от свидетелей. Такой вариант вполне реален: мы ведь так и не нашли никакой связи между жертвами, — Лидия молчит. — Но я не об этом. Даже в том случае, если Хейл пытался убить всех сразу, все, что ему нужно было сделать — один маленький порез, — Стайлз оглядывается по сторонам. — Но откуда тогда такие следы борьбы? Вряд ли он встретил большое сопротивление. — Хейл был физически сильным, хорошо сложенным мужчиной. Двое из убитых были девушками. Они бы с ним не справились. И уж точно не смогли бы перевернуть скамейку и повалить несколько деревьев.

— Я знаю, — устало говорит Лидия. — Но у меня нет никаких идей.

— В аллее был кто-то еще? — предполагает Стайлз. — Мы пока проверили не все образцы крови, может, там еще чья-то кровь.

— И он не позвонил в полицию? — сомневается Лидия. — Это странно.

— Странно, но вполне вероятно.

— Ладно, я проверю, — Лидия отключается, и Стайлз запихивает телефон обратно в карман.

Он бродит вокруг еще минут пятнадцать, но не видит ничего нового. Решив, что в офисе он принесет больше пользы, Стайлз медленно идет по направлению к главной улице, где оставил машину. На углу кофейня, вывеска обещает потрясающие мягкие маффины и горячий крепкий кофе. Стайлз заходит и заказывает двойной эспрессо. Пока его готовят, Стайлз оглядывается и замечает у окна знакомую блондинку. Она, будто почувствовав его взгляд, поднимает голову и улыбается. Стайлз берет кофе и подходит к ее столику.

— Мистер федерал, — тянет она, — не ожидала вас больше увидеть.

— Вы мое имя знаете, а я ваше нет, — Стайлз садится рядом и отпивает глоток. 

— Эрика, — она протягивает ему руку, и Стайлз пожимает ее. — Какими вы тут судьбами?

— Работа, — пожимает плечами Стайлз и переводит тему. — Вы знакомая Скотта, верно?

— Я его девушка, — подмигивает Эрика Стайлзу. 

— Вы знали Эллисон? 

— Это допрос? — Эрика поднимает брови и откусывает кусочек от маффина. 

— Нет, вы вправе не отвечать на мои вопросы, если не хотите. Просто тогда мне придется вызывать вас в участок официально и допрашивать. Выбор за вами, — Стайлз улыбается.

— Да, я знала эту суку, — с вызовом говорит она. — И Скотту очень повезло, что она его бросила. Она ему не пара, она другая, — Эрика сбивается, а потом добавляет: — И я совсем не сожалею о ее смерти, и вы бы тоже не жалели, если бы знали, кто она.

— Я знаю, кто она, — спокойно отвечает Стайлз. За время работы он видел огромное количество ревнующих девушек. Из-за парня они готовы оклеветать другу друга, назвать бывшую лучшую подругу «шлюхой» и порадоваться смерти соперницы. Стайлзу не привыкать. — Круглая отличница, студентка Нью-Йоркского университета…

— Ничего вы не знаете, — перебивает его Эрика. — Эта сучка была готова убить любого голыми руками из-за идеалов и…

— Эрика, — раздается голос позади Стайлза. Он разворачивается и видит перед собой черного парня, облокотившегося на диванчик, на котором Стайлз сидит. Парень грозно смотрит на Эрику, Стайлз поворачивается обратно к ней, она сникает и мнет в руках салфетку.

— Прости, — говорит она. — Совсем забыла про время, — она поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стайлза. — Мне пора, я вообще зашла на пять минут, а сижу уже полчаса. Была рада с вами пообщаться, — Эрика встает, берет сумочку и уже направляется к выходу, но Стайлз хватает ее за локоть.

— Если вы можете еще что-то рассказать про Скотта и Эллисон, позвоните мне, — он дает ей визитку, которую Эрика быстро прячет в передний кармашек сумки. 

Стайлз смотрит, как эти двое выходят из кафе, и не может побороть чувство, что тот парень пришел не потому, что Эрика опаздывала, а чтобы не дать ей сболтнуть лишнего. Стайлз мотает головой. Это уже называется паранойей. Но проверить Эрику по базе данных не помешает. Правда, у него есть только ее имя, без фамилии. Стайлз смотрит на недопитый стаканчик кофе, стоящий на другой половине стола, и кладет его в пакет для улик. Остается надеяться, что отпечатки ее пальцев есть в системе. 

Телефон опять звонит. Стайлз едва не расплескивает кофе, пока тянется за ним.

— Я проверила все больницы, никого с похожими ранами не поступало, — без предисловия начинает Лидия. — Никакие ветеринарные клиники или аптеки в округе не были ограблены. Так что если исключить возможность, что наш неизвестный четвертый ушел из той бойни без серьезных травм или что он обладает потрясающей регенерацией, — Стайлз хмыкает на это предположение, — то никого больше там быть не могло.

Стайлз молчит. Ничего не сходится. Там должен был быть кто-то еще. 

— Я только что натолкнулся на девушку МакКолла, — через какое-то время говорит Стайлз. — У меня нет ее фамилии, но зато есть отпечатки пальцев, надо будет пробить как можно быстрее. Она знала и очень не любила Эллисон.

— Думаешь, она… — начинает Лидия.

— Нет, скорее всего, она не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Просто ненависть к сопернице. Но проверить не помешает.

— Ладно, — Лидия вздыхает. — Мне пора, увидимся в офисе.

***

Стайлз заходит к Лидии только поздно вечером. Она сидит за столом, задумчиво смотря на экран ноутбука. Стайлз прокашливается, Лидия поднимает взгляд и слабо улыбается ему. У нее немного красные глаза, нет никакой туши на ресницах и толстый слой пудры на лице. Она плакала и совсем недавно. Стайлз садится на стул рядом с Лидией и берет ее за руку.

— Дорогая, что случилось?

— Все мужчины — козлы, — сообщает она.

— Не все, твой покорный слуга не относится к числу бабников и изменщиков. Не понимаю, почему ты все время отказываешься пойти на свидание со мной, — улыбается Стайлз, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Но Лидия хмурится.

— Почему ты продолжаешь ломать эту комедию? — спрашивает она. — Ты ведь давно перерос влюбленность в меня.

Стайлз театрально подносит обе руки к груди.

— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Как я мог? Ты — моя единственная и неповторимая, и я буду ждать, пока ты не поймешь, что я — самое лучшее, что могло с тобой случиться, — Стайлз подмигивает.

— Неправда, ты меня не любишь, — качает головой Лидия и укоризненно смотрит на Стайлза.

— Лидия, я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, как только увидел на лекции у доктора Рида. И я с тех пор… — Лидия поглаживает руку Стайлза, и это настолько удивляет его, что он замолкает.

— Тогда, может быть. Но с тех пор, как мы начали работать вместе, все изменилось. Ты узнал меня лучше, и я стала твоим другом, не возлюбленной. — Стайлз собирается возразить, но Лидия его перебивает. — Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится, что ты осыпаешь меня комплиментами. Но я твой друг. И любишь ты меня как друга. Не обманывай сам себя. Ты зовешь меня на свидания исключительно по привычке. Но тебе надо двигаться дальше, найти себе кого-нибудь.

Стайлз молчит. Может, Лидия и права. Но он так привык любить и восхвалять Лидию, что просто не может остановиться. Это единственная константа в его жизни с момента поступления в Академию. Ему нужно за что-то держаться.

— Что насчет тебя? — в конце концов говорит он. — Что случилось? 

— Случился сынок богатеньких родителей, — вздыхает Лидия. Стайлз сжимает ее руку, и она благодарно улыбается. — Я ему нравлюсь, я знаю. Но он слишком горд, чтобы написать мне, позвать к себе, сказать, что любит.

— А ты? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

— А я тоже гордая, — Лидия молчит, а потом смотрит на папку в руках у Стайлза. — Что это?

— Это может подождать.

— Стайлз, — Лидия ждет, пока Стайлз не поднимет взгляд на нее, а потом твердо говорит. — Я в порядке. Давай вернемся к работе.

— Пришли результаты по пальчикам Эрики, — сдается Стайлз и протягивает ей папку. — Пара приводов в подростковом возрасте: кража в мелких размерах и вандализм. 

— Не совсем похожа на шикарную блондинку, которую ты описывал, — говорит Лидия, рассматривая фотографию в деле.

— Да, я сам ее еле узнал, чудесное преображение из гадкого утенка в лебедя, — соглашается Стайлз. На фотографии у Эрики спутаны волосы, куча прыщей, и, что самое главное, загнанное выражение лица. Ничего не напоминает ту уверенную в себе девушку, с которой Стайлз пил кофе сегодня днем. 

— Но ничего серьезного она не делала, — Лидия просматривает распечатанные листы. — И после совершеннолетия нигде не попадалась. Вряд ли она причастна к убийству Эллисон.

Стайлз согласно кивает.

— Хотя это странно, что она была в том кафе, в пяти шагах от места преступления. Она живет на другом конце города, практически там же, где и Скотт.

— Но для этого убийства у нее вообще мотива не было, — замечает Лидия. — К тому же, она бы не справилась с тремя людьми.

— Да, на ней не было ни царапины, — медленно говорит Стайлз. — Ты права.

— А я нашла связь между вчерашними жертвами, — Лидия протягивает Стайлзу листок. — Обе девушки вышли замуж и поменяли фамилии, а одна еще и имя, поэтому поиск занял так много времени. Все трое участвовали в соревнованиях по плаванию в 2002 году, выступали за одну и ту же команду. 

— Значит, они пришли в ту аллею вместе, — медленно говорит Стайлз.

— Да, вчера было ровно девять лет с их победы на соревнованиях, должно быть, они отмечали, — кивает Лидия.

— Да уж, весело отметили, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Я пробила по базе данных всех членов команды. В Нью-Йорке сейчас находятся еще три человека, выступавших на тех соревнованиях. Дать адреса? — Лидия машет листочком перед Стайлзом.

— Думаешь, Хейл с охотников перешел на пловцов? — усмехается Стайлз, но адреса берет. 

— А кто его знает? — вздыхает Лидия. — В его действиях и раньше было мало смысла.

***

Стайлз решает заехать по одному из адресов прямо сейчас, все равно это ему по пути домой, а остальные оставить на завтра.

В переулке перед нужным ему домом не горит ни один фонарь, и Стайлз попадает ногой в лужу. Ругаясь вполголоса, он подходит к подъезду и уже собирается потянуть на себя дверь, как замечает движение в дальнем углу, за мусорным баком. Приглядевшись, Стайлз различает два неясных человеческих силуэта: один лежит на земле, а второй склоняется над ним. Стайлз рефлекторно тянется рукой к пистолету, и тут тот, кто сверху, поднимает голову и смотрит на него немигающими желтыми глазами, а потом прыгает вперед. 

Стайлз выхватывает пистолет и начинает стрелять, но пули не причиняют существу никакого вреда: они просто отскакивают от чешуи. Да, Стайлз видит чешую и хвост, но старается не зацикливаться на этом, опустошая обойму. Но не думать об этом невозможно. Это ящерица, огромная ящерица, и она пытается его убить. Стайлз не может поверить своим глазам. Ящерица выбивает у него пистолет, проходится когтями по руке и бросает Стайлза в стену. Перед глазами все плывет, плечо горит, и Стайлз чувствует, как по нему стекает кровь. От прокушенной губы на языке привкус железа; Стайлз отплевывается. Ящерица приближается вновь, и он вслепую шарит здоровой рукой по мокрому асфальту в надежде нащупать пистолет. Безуспешно. Стайлз отталкивается от стены и, шатаясь, пытается добежать до подъезда, чтобы спрятаться за стальной дверью и вызвать подкрепление. Телефон у него в кармане, и Стайлз молится, чтобы тот был цел. На полпути сильный удар заставляет его упасть. Лежа на земле и тяжело хватая ртом воздух, Стайлз ждет еще ударов, но вместо этого слышит звериный рык. Он поднимает голову и видит перед собой Хейла. В который раз за этот вечер Стайлз подавляет желание потереть глаза руками. Все это похоже на дурной сон. Хейл хватает его за руку — здоровую, слава Богу — и куда-то тащит. Стайлз пытается сопротивляться, но Хейл сильнее. Ящерица появляется откуда-то сбоку, сбивает Хейла с ног, а потом поворачивается к Стайлзу и, шипя, наступает. Стайлз пятится назад, но спотыкается об какой-то мусор и падает на задницу. Ящерица нависает сверху и Стайлзу становится страшно, по-настоящему страшно. Он, конечно, всегда понимал, что есть возможность, что его убьют — с такой-то работой — но никак не думал, что его убьет Гигантская Ящерица. Никто же даже не поверит. Да он сам не верит. Скорее всего, ему кто-нибудь подсунул наркоту, и теперь у него очень реальные и страшные глюки. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. Ящерица прыгает, и он не успевает даже пошевелиться, как вдруг на нее налетает Хейл. Они приземляются справа от Стайлза и начинают неистово кататься по земле. 

Стайлз встает на четвереньки и ползет подальше от них. Голова кружится, он не может понять в какой стороне главная улица. В конце концов он добирается до стены дома и садится, прислонившись к ней спиной. К его удивлению, Хейл еще жив. Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться и подтягивает ноги ближе, обхватывая их рукой. У него почти не осталось сил, все тело болит, хочется свернуться клубочком и поспать. Кажется, у него шок. Несмотря на работу в ФБР, Стайлз не так часто участвует в перестрелках и драках и никак не может к ним привыкнуть. Стайлз мотает головой и замечает пистолет, который лежит почти у его ног. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он хватает его и наводит на Хейла, борющегося с монстром: Ящерица прижимает его к стене, пытаясь задушить. В пистолете осталась всего одна пуля. Стайлз старается не думать о том, что будет, если он сейчас убьет Ящерицу и останется безоружным один на один с Хейлом. Он стреляет. Ящерица отвлекается на выстрел и поворачивает голову к Стайлзу. Хейл пользуется этим и со всей силы ударяет Ящерицу в лицо, от чего та падает на землю, а Хейл подбегает к Стайлзу, который убирает пистолет в кобуру: все равно теперь он стал бесполезным. 

— Быстрее, за мной, — выдыхает он и опять хватает Стайлза за руку. Голос у него хриплый, но приятный. 

У Стайлза не остается сил спорить, поэтому он бежит следом, замечая, что Хейл ставит себя щитом между ним и не до конца пришедшей в себя Ящерицей, как будто пытаясь защитить. Стайлзу кажется это странным. Хотя сегодня вечером все странное. 

Они выбегают на улицу, и Стайлз понимает, что они направляются к докам. Он бы вырвался, все это слишком подозрительно, но сзади слышны тяжелые удары лап Ящерицы об асфальт. Так что из двух зол Стайлз выбирает меньшее — то, что не пыталось его убить. Пока. 

Они выбегают на причал, впереди ничего нет, кроме водной глади, а сзади их догоняет Ящерица. Стайлз пытается развернуться и, может быть, попробовать проскочить мимо Ящерицы, как Хейл толкает его прямо в воду. Это настолько неожиданно, что Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но секунду спустя он уже в холодной воде, которая заливается в нос и открытый рот. Стайлз бултыхается, стараясь особенно не беспокоить больное плечо, и выплывает на поверхность. На причале нет ни Хейла, ни Ящерицы. Стуча зубами и проклиная все подряд, Стайлз вылезает из воды и оглядывается. Никого нет. Как будто ему все привиделось. Стайлз бы так и подумал, но порезы на руке вполне реальны. У Стайлза подкашиваются ноги, и он садится на дощатый настил. Он ничего не понимает.

***

В таком виде он и заваливается к Лидии. Мокрый, с кровью на руке. Стайлз знает, что по-хорошему ему надо вызвать полицию, но что он им скажет? Его атаковала гигантская ящерица, но подозреваемый в серийных убийствах его спас. За такие показания Стайлза сразу же запрут в психушку. Да и телефон промок после заплыва в реке. Поэтому он пешком доходит до дома Лидии, благо тут не особо далеко, и звонит в дверь, пока ему не открывает Лидия в банном халате. 

— Что… — начинает она, дергая дверь, а потом видит Стайлза и замолкает. — Боже, Стайлз, что случилось?

Стайлз проходит мимо нее в гостиную и ложится на диван. Ему плевать, что он намочит его и испачкает кровью. Он купит Лидии новый. А пока ему хочется спать. Он прикрывает глаза. Он так устал.

— Стайлз, не спи, — Лидия бьет его по щекам. Это неприятно, это мешает Стайлзу заснуть. Он протестующе мычит. — Я вызываю скорую, — твердо говорит Лидия, и Стайлз открывает глаза. Скорая — это плохо. Он не сможет им ничего объяснить.

— Холодно, — тихо говорит он, и Лидия укутывает его в одеяло. Теплее не становится, но Стайлзу теперь удобнее. 

— Что случилось? — повторяет Лидия, но Стайлз молчит. Что он может сказать? Он сам не может поверить, что его пыталась убить Ящерица. Может, это все-таки наркотики?

Лидия распахивает одеяло, пытаясь снять со Стайлза рубашку. Стайлзу это не нравится, он пытается отпихнуть Лидию, но она сильнее. Хотя сейчас даже трехлетний ребенок сильнее Стайлза. Лидия поворачивает Стайлза к себе больным плечом и ахает, зажимая рот рукой. Стайлз знает, что она там видит: пять параллельных глубоких порезов. Точно таких же, как на последних жертвах. Стайлз закрывает глаза и проваливается в темноту. 

***

Когда Стайлз приходит в себя, ему тепло и хорошо. Он выбирается из-под груды одеял и оглядывается. Это гостевая комната Лидии, но Стайлз не помнит, как сюда попал. От вчерашней ночи у него в памяти лишь отрывки. Он помнит, что пришел к Лидии, но что было потом — загадка. Наверное, он все-таки отключился. Стайлз откидывается обратно на кровать, размышляя, что он скажет Лидии. В итоге он решает рассказать правду, а там будь что будет.

Дверь открывается, и входит Лидия с большой кружкой в руке.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть объяснение, почему ты заваливаешься ко мне домой в полпервого ночи весь мокрый и с такой раной, — говорит она, протягивая ему кружку. Стайлз делает глоток. Горячий шоколад с корицей сверху. Идеально.

— Ммм, Лидия, ты богиня, — бормочет он.

— Не думай, что ты отвертишься комплиментами, — сверлит его взглядом Лидия. — Стайлз, что случилось? Ты перепугал меня до чертиков. Почему ты не вызывал полицию, если на тебя напали? Почему ты не поехал в больницу? Что случилось? — повторяет она.

— Я сам не вполне понимаю, что произошло, и я до конца не уверен, что мне все это не приглючилось… — начинает он, отставляя кружку на тумбочку.

— Приглючилось? Стайлз у тебя… — перебивает Лидия. — У тебя такие же раны, как и у жертв последнего убийства, — она бросает быстрый взгляд на его плечо. Стайлз неосознанно дотрагивается до него здоровой рукой. Оно хорошо перебинтовано и болит гораздо меньше: Лидия всегда серьезно относилась к курсам первой медицинской помощи в Квантико. — Только вот ты, слава Богу, еще жив. Ты наткнулся на Хейла? Он пытался тебя убить?

— Да, но он не пытался меня убить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не столкнул в реку, это считается? — задумавшись, добавляет Стайлз. — И я знаю, что это прозвучит бредово, но Хейл меня защищал. От Гигантской Ящерицы. Боже, это звучит хуже, чем бредово, — Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях. — Может, меня чем-то накачали и мне все это приснилось? Потому что Ящерица… Я ее видел, но этого не может быть, это нереально.

Лидия молчит и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, будто хочет определить, врет тот или нет.

— Лидия, ты меня знаешь кучу лет, — Стайлз смотрит ей в глаза. — Ты знаешь, я не могу тебе врать. Не тебе. Я тебя люблю, — Лидия открывает рот, но Стайлз не дает ей вставить и слова. — Люблю как друга, как сестру. Ты была права. Но не в этом дело. Я не могу тебе врать, просто физически не могу, ты же знаешь. И я говорю тебе правду. На меня напала Ящерица, когда я подходил к подъезду, — Стайлз внезапно вспоминает. — Там был труп! Боже, я совсем забыл, эта Ящерица, она убивала кого-то, когда я подошел. А потом я ее отвлек, и она напала на меня. Именно так я получил это, — Стайлз кивает на плечо. — А дальше, появился Хейл, начал драться с Ящерицей. Я кстати, разрядил в нее всю обойму, но ей хоть бы хны. А потом Хейл потащил меня к докам и столкнул в воду, а когда я выбрался, то никого уже не было.

Скептический взгляд Лидии говорит о многом. Стайлз даже представить не может, насколько невероятно звучит его рассказ. Он сам не может до конца поверить в случившееся, а ведь он все видел своими глазами.

— Проведешь тест на наркотики? — тихо говорит он. — Потому что я могу поклясться, что видел это, но…

Лидия берет его за руку.

— Я верю тебе. Ты это видел. Но действие галлюциногенных веществ исключать нельзя. Я уже взяла у тебя образец крови. Ты выглядел очень странно, когда пришел, я решила перестраховаться. Результаты скоро придут. Я не указывала, чья кровь, все анонимно, не беспокойся. Тогда мы все и решим.

Стайлз кивает. Это наиболее разумное решение.

— Сегодня пятница, мы с тобой должны быть на работе, — вспоминает он.

— Я уже звонила агенту Моргану и сказала, что нас не будет, — успокаивает его Лидия. — Так что у нас отгул. Отдыхай. — Она встает, но Стайлз хватает ее за рукав, останавливая.

— Лидия, ты не можешь проверить криминальные сводки? Там был труп. Может, мне привиделось, но… — Стайлз замолкает.

— Я все сделаю, — улыбается Лидия. — Поспи еще. 

***

Стайлз просыпается через пару часов и, как ни старается, не может опять заснуть. Он пытается не думать о вчерашней ночи. Ему все более реальной кажется идея, что его чем-то накачали, и от этого становится очень противно. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, что ел и пил, но кроме стаканчика кофе в кафе с Эрикой больше не было ничего подозрительного. Он обедал и ужинал в проверенном ресторане рядом со зданием Бюро, сидел один. А если бы Эрика ему что-то и подсыпала, это подействовало бы раньше. Хотя зависит от дозы. Хватит, не надо об этом думать. 

Стайлз сползает с кровати, нашаривает тапочки и, закутавшись в одно из одеял (ему все еще холодно), бредет в гостиную. Лидия, сидящая за компьютерным столом, сразу поворачивается на звук шагов.

— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает она, пока Стайлз забирается на диван. Стайлз кивает и притягивает к себе ноутбук с тумбочки, решая занять себя хоть чем-то. Но тот требует пароля и Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Лидию. — Это личный ноутбук, между прочим, — говорит Лидия, но сдается под напором умилительного выражения лица Стайлза. — Дата рождения моей матери. Месяц, дата, год.

Стайлз вбивает нужные числа и смотрит на фотографию на рабочем столе: Лидия вместе с родителями на выпускном. Эта фотография напоминает ему об Эллисон и ее родственниках, и Стайлз прикрывает глаза, пытаясь избавиться от ассоциации. Он не хочет об этом сейчас вспоминать. 

— И почему я совсем не удивлена, что ты знаешь такие подробности? — хихикает Лидия. 

— Я еще знаю, что ты хотела собаку в четвертом классе, а в шестом — попугая, — Стайлз улыбается в ответ и открывает гугл, вбивая в поисковую строку «аконит». Через пару статей он натыкается на термин «волчья отрава», прямо как Лидия ему и говорила. Стайлз кликает по ссылке и его выкидывает на сайт в черных тонах. Он читает первые пару абзацев и понимает, что сайт не научный, а оккультный. На нем описывается применение аконита как способ защиты от оборотней. Стайлз хмыкает. Да, Эллисон хотела защититься от оборотней, конечно. Хотя на фоне Ящерицы это еще не так странно смотрится. Стайлз закрывает ноутбук и устраивается поудобнее, наблюдая, как Лидия работает, и, сам того не замечая, опять проваливается в сон.

Его будит осторожное касание к плечу. Стайлз часто моргает и непонимающе смотрит на Лидию.

— Нужно опять перевязать, — поясняет она, показывая на бинт в руках. 

Стайлз садится, и перед глазами опять все плывет. Лидия придерживает его, не давая завалиться на бок. 

— Я в порядке, — бормочет Стайлз. 

— Конечно, — закатывает глаза Лидия. — Зуб даю, ты даже в гробу будешь повторять, что ты в порядке и ничего не болит, — Стайлз криво улыбается и морщится, когда Лидия начинает снимать старую повязку.

— Сколько я спал? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Долго, сейчас четыре часа дня, — не отрываясь от работы, говорит Лидия. Она накладывает новый бинт и, удостоверившись, что тот не слишком сильно жмет, смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. — Пришли результаты из лаборатории.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, ожидая неизбежного. Все-таки наркотики.

— Никаких наркотиков или ядов в твоей крови найдено не было, — сообщает Лидия, и Стайлз резко открывает глаза, с удивлением смотря на нее. 

— Но это… — Стайлз запинается, — это значит, все, что я видел, на самом деле произошло?

— Да.

— Может, это костюм? — тихо говорит Стайлз. — Хейл же заказал себе когти, как у волка, может, этот заказал целый костюм, — Стайлз сам не верит в то, что говорит — все было слишком реальным для простого костюма.

— Я не знаю, — Лидия качает головой, а потом встает и берет распечатку со стола. — Я проверила, как ты и просил. И тебе не привиделось. Там действительно нашли труп. Наш случай. Порезы, как от когтей животного по всему телу, сзади на шее — небольшой порез. Но полиция провела плохую работу: они даже с ФБР не связались. Я узнавала через свои источники. Ни о каких гильзах на месте преступления в отчете не сказано, — Стайлз открывает рот, но Лидия не дает ему шанса сказать что-либо. — Я утонила — неофициально, конечно — гильзы там нашли, но район не очень хороший. Поскольку жертва умерла явно не от пулевых ранений, эту информацию в отчет просто не включили. 

— Значит, труп действительно был, — Стайлз трет переносицу. — И Ящерица была. И Хейл там появился. Я ничего не понимаю, — Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Лидию.

— Я тоже, — признается она. — Но мы выясним, обязательно.

***

— Давай по порядку, — говорит Лидия, постукивая ручкой по столу. — Членов команды по плаванию убивает какая-то Ящерица.

— И она с Хейлом не в лучших отношениях, — добавляет Стайлз. — Я думаю, тех троих в аллее убил не Хейл. Характер повреждений другой: они явно от когтей Ящерицы. 

— Ты думаешь, Хейл наоборот пытался спасти жертв, — сразу же понимает его Лидия.

— Да, — кивает Стайлз. — Меня-то он спас. 

— И затем столкнул в воду, — хмыкает Лидия. — У него странные представления о спасении.

— Какие есть, — Стайлз улыбается. — Но он дрался с Ящерицей и даже не пытался напасть на меня.

— Ладно, допустим, в этих убийствах он не виноват, но что насчет предыдущих?

— Лидия, одно убийство за раз, — просит Стайлз. — Иначе мы просто запутаемся. 

— Хорошо, нужно найти мотив,— Лидия поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. — Даже у сумасшедших Ящериц должен быть мотив. Он целенаправленно убивает игроков той команды, на это должна быть причина.

— Может, на тех соревнованиях что-то произошло? — задумчиво говорит Стайлз. — Например, они решили разыграть кого-нибудь ботаника, налили ему неизвестное вещество в напиток, а тот возьми и превратись в ящерицу. И теперь жаждет мести.

— Я серьезно, — Лидия бьет Стайлза стопкой листов по голове, хотя глаза ее смеются.

— Я тоже, — Стайлз уворачивается от еще одного удара. — Хорошо-хорошо, сдаюсь. Пробьешь всех членов команды по базе? Может, что-нибудь и всплывет.

Лидия кивает.

— Ладно, но что все-таки с Хейлом? 

— Я не знаю его мотивов, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Убийства в Бикон-Хиллз — месть за семью и устранение свидетелей, — Стайлз вздыхает, вспоминая погибших подростков. — Дальше я ничего не понимаю. Хотя я знаю, кто может пролить свет на ситуацию, — он замолкает, и Лидия терпеливо ждет ответа. — Крис Арджент темнил, я думаю, он был знаком с Хейлом. Что логично, если его сестра с Хейлом встречалась. Может, он даже знает про пожар. С ним надо поговорить, — Стайлз встает. — У тебя есть что-нибудь мужское из одежды? — рукав его рубашки порван на лоскутки — он не может пойти в таком виде.

— Стайлз, ты не в состоянии сейчас никуда идти, — строго говорит Лидия.

— Я в порядке, — Лидия скептически на него смотрит.— Плечо уже не болит, спасибо огромному количеству обезболивающего, которым ты меня накачала, и я вполне способен на разговор с подозреваемым. 

— У тебя официальный выходной.

Стайлз не слушает ее и подходит к шкафу, вытаскивая первое, что ему попадается под руку. Это оказывается серой кожаной курткой. Лидия вздрагивает, когда он ее достает. Стайлз замирает.

— Мне лучше это не надевать? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, если ты все-таки собираешься ехать к Ардженту, лучше накинь. Я просто не ожидала ее тут увидеть, — тихо добавляет она, — я думала, он ее забрал.

Стайлз молча кивает и ничего больше не спрашивает. 

***

Сказать, что Крис Арджент не рад видеть Стайлза — явное преуменьшение.

— Агент Стилински, что вам нужно? — спрашивает он, облокотившись на дверь, загораживая проход.

— Я хочу с вами поговорить, — твердо говорит Стайлз, смотря Крису прямо в глаза.

— На тему? — поднимает тот бровь. — Я думал, мы все уже обсудили. 

— Дерек Хейл, — Крис едва заметно вздрагивает, и Стайлз улыбается. — Ваша сестра жила с ним в одном городе пять лет. Не говорите, что не знаете его.

— Моя сестра много где жила, и я не знал даже ее соседей, — хмыкает Крис, беря себя в руки.

— Что насчет ее парней? Их вы тоже не знали? — уточняет Стайлз.

— При чем здесь это? — Крис недоуменно хмурится.

— Кейт встречалась с Хейлом.

— Нет, — Крис качает головой. — Вы ошибаетесь.

— Я совершенно в этом уверен. Она с ним встречалась, а потом устроила пожар в его доме, — Стайлз внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Криса: тот замирает, ошарашено смотря на Стайлза.

— Вы не можете этого доказать. Кейт этого не делала, она никого не убивала, — выдыхает он.

— Могу. Точнее, я уже это сделал. У меня есть ее соучастник, который все подтвердил.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

— Впустите меня, — настаивает Стайлз, — и расскажите все, что знаете о Хейле. 

— Не лезьте в это, агент. Это плохо закончится, — тихо говорит ему Крис.

— Не пытайтесь меня напугать, — Стайлз не впечатлен.

— Вы в этот дом зайдете только с ордером, — Крис закрывает перед Стайлзом дверь.

— Ну, если вы хотите по-плохому, — говорит себе под нос Стайлз, разворачиваясь.

Он достает ордер за три часа. Когда он возвращается, Криса уже нет. Дом пуст: нет фотографий на стенах, мебель укрыта полиэтиленом, а на полу — тонкий слой черного порошка. 

***

— Он уехал, — раздраженно говорит Стайлз в мобильник. — Поверить не могу.

— Арджент? — уточняет Лидия.

— Да, я приехал с ордером, а его уже и след простыл. Черт, он явно как-то замешан. Хотя я не верю, что он убил дочь, — Стайлз останавливается и морщится от резкой боли. Плечо противно ноет: действие таблеток уже прошло. 

— Я разошлю ориентировку, — не заметив заминки Стайлза, говорит Лидия. 

— Не думаю, что от этого будет много пользы. Он, скорее всего, уже покинул город, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Ты что-нибудь нашла?

— В 2002-м, сразу же после завершения соревнований по плаванию, произошел несчастный случай в олимпийском бассейне, — Лидия шуршит листами. — Мальчик упал в глубокий бассейн и почти утонул, в последний момент его спас проходящий мимо уборщик. 

— Думаешь, это имеет какое-то отношение к убийствам? — хмурится Стайлз. 

— Не знаю, может быть, — отвечает Лидия. — По крайней мере я больше ничего не нашла. 

— Как звали мальчика?

— Мэтт Дэлер, ему было 13 лет, — Стайлз записывает в блокнот. — И еще, один из членов команды только что был арестован за мелкое воровство. Он в 12-м участке. Заедешь? — спрашивает Лидия, и Стайлз смотрит на часы: он еще успеет.

— Да, подъеду к ним, может, он что-нибудь расскажет. Спасибо, — он отключается.

***

В участке пусто. Стайлз подходит к письменному столу, заваленному бумагами, и оглядывается.

— Эй, кто-нибудь тут есть? — голос гулко разносится по коридору. — Ну, замечательно, — бормочет Стайлз, пиная ножку стола, и направляется в комнату для допросов. Участок маленький, может быть, все там собрались.

Лампа на потолке мигает, и Стайлз старается не думать об фильмах ужасов, которые обычно именно так и начинаются. Он дергает на себя дверь и замирает на пороге. Вся комната залита кровью, на столе лежит мужчина с разорванной грудной клеткой. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и разворачивается по направлению к выходу, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. "Нет сервиса" — написано на экране, но Стайлз все равно набирает телефон Лидии, надеясь на чудо. Его не происходит — звонок не проходит. 

В соседней комнате раздается шум, и Стайлз достает пистолет. Он взял запасную обойму у Лидии, и, видимо, не зря. Стайлз аккуратно открывает здоровым плечом дверь и застывает — Ящерица слизывает кровь с когтей, у ее ног лежит полицейский с перерезанным горлом. Она слышит Стайлза и поворачивает к нему голову, гипнотизируя взглядом. Стайлз стреляет и отступает назад, но Ящерица оказывается быстрее, она прыгает на него, опрокидывает на спину и прижимает к полу. Стайлзу становится трудно дышать, он прикрывает глаза, ожидая неизбежного. Во второй раз Хейл вряд ли спасет его. Но Ящерица медлит. Она поворачивает голову, нюхая Стайлза. И тут Стайлз видит самое странное зрелище в своей жизни: с лица Ящерицы пропадают чешуйки, а под ними проступает человеческая кожа. Стайлз удивленно вдыхает и моргает, не в силах поверить глазам. Перед ним юношеское лицо, это парень, который никак не старше его. Стайлз может различить нос, губы, все еще покрытые чешуей, русые волосы. Единственное, что остается неизменным — огромные желтые глаза. Стайлз хочет что-то сказать, но из горла вырывается только хрип. Поэтому он молча пялится, и парень пялится в ответ. 

Напряжение разбивает звук выбитой двери. Человеческое лицо Ящерицы пропадает, она стремительно поворачивает голову в сторону, а потом отталкивается от Стайлза и выпрыгивает в коридор. Стайлз отряхивается и поднимается на ноги. На полу валяется бейсбольная бита, и он берет ее в руки. Все равно пистолет против Ящерицы бесполезен, может, хоть это поможет. Не давая себе времени передумать, Стайлз бежит в том же направление, что и Ящерица, и догоняет ее пару секунд спустя. Она склоняется над очередным телом, занеся когти для удара. Стайлз перехватывает биту поудобнее и решается. Он кричит и с размаху бьет Ящерицу по спине. Бита разваливается на куски, но Стайлз добивается желаемого результата — Ящерица отвлекается, теперь она полностью сосредоточена на Стайлзе. Он отступает к стене, ощупывая ее, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Все, что попадается ему под руку, это рычаг противопожарной системы. Стайлз вцепляется в него, как утопающий в соломинку. Ящерица хватает Стайлза за больное плечо и притягивает к себе. Стайлз охает от болит и дергает за рычаг. Раздается вой сирены. 

Кожу на шее обжигает огнем. Ноги отказываются слушаться, и Стайлза в вертикальном положении сейчас удерживает только Ящерица. «Парализующий яд», — вспоминает он, мысленно чертыхаясь. Из кранов на полотке начинает литься вода. Ящерица издает страшный звук и отбрасывает Стайлза в сторону. Он зажмуривает глаза в ожидании сильного удара, но его смягчает тело на полу. Стайлз понимает, что лежит на человеке, от которого он отвлек Ящерицу. Он открывает один глаз, молясь, чтобы тот был жив (лежать на трупе — удовольствие еще то), и смотрит на смутно знакомый подбородок с щетиной. Стайлз моргает пару раз, не веря своим глазам. Он лежит на Дереке Хейле. Парализованный и весь мокрый. Черт. 

***  
Стайлз немного успокаивается, когда понимает, что Хейл тоже парализован и сделать ему ничего не сможет. Но невозможность двигаться Стайлз убивает гораздо больше, чем соседство убийцы. Он ощущает себя чужаком в своем теле: мускулы ему не повинуются, он не может ничего сделать. Стайлз тяжело дышит через нос, стараясь думать о хорошем: например, о Лидии, об отце, об отпуске на Гавайях. Но каждый вдох дается ему все с большим трудом. Стайлз чувствует приближение панической атаки. От понимания этого Стайлз начинает волноваться еще больше и теряет контроль над дыханием. У него же не было атак с 14 лет, он считал, что давно избавился от них.

— Успокойся, — вдруг говорит Хейл. — У тебя сердце бьется, как у кролика.

Стайлз не отвечает: ему не хватает воздуха, он не может дышать.

— Дыши со мной, — спокойно говорит Хейл. — Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Все хорошо. Вдох-выдох.

Нос Стайлза утыкается в подбородок Хейла, он чувствует, как бьется его сердце: ровно, спокойно. Точно так же, как тот считает. Стайлз подстраивается под этот ритм и через пару минут чувствует, что атака проходит. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стайлз. 

Вода останавливается, и Стайлз этому рад: он промок до костей и ему очень холодно. Скоро должны приехать пожарники, и все это закончится.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хейл.

Стайлз мычит что-то утвердительное, прикрывая глаза. 

— Нам тут еще долго лежать, так что я должен знать точно, — настаивает Хейл.

— Не долго, — возражает Стайлз. — Скоро пожарники приедут.

— Не приедут, — просто говорит Хейл. 

— Что? — Стайлз резко открывает глаза. — Почему это еще? Сработала же тревога, — сирена до сих пор воет, раздражая слух.

— Джексон вырвал систему связи, когда сюда пришел. Тревога сработала, но до пожарного отделения не дошла.

— Кто такой Джексон? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Канима, — Стайлз до сих пор не понимает и ждет, пока Хейл объяснит. — Та штука, что на нас напала и парализовала.

— Ааа, Ящерица, — тянет Стайлз, и Хейл хмыкает. — Ее Джексон зовут? 

— Да, его зовут Джексон. 

— И почему он… ну, Ящерица? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Потому что он идиот, — вздыхает Хейл. 

— Хорошее объяснение, — бормочет Стайлз, пытаясь пошевелить головой хоть чуть-чуть — щетина Хейла щекочет ему нос. 

— Ты точно в порядке? Он тебя не задел? — повторяет Хейл.

— Сегодня нет.

— А вчера? — продолжает допрос Хейл.

— Плечо поцарапал, но я уже в порядке, — врет Стайлз. Плечо болело и раньше, а теперь он на нем лежит, что вызывает еще большую боль, и нет никакой возможности пошевелиться, чтобы сменить позу на более удобную. 

— А в остальном?

— Холодно, — говорит Стайлз и тут же в подтверждение своих слов чихает. Купание в холодной реке, а потом под кранами пожарной безопасности два дня подряд явно плохо сказывается на его самочувствии. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Хейл не отвечает. Стайлз тоже молчит, решив, что светские разговоры окончились, и начинает мысленно составлять отчет. Обычно это помогает ему сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Но не сегодня. Мысли скачут, и Стайлз думает о Хейле и Ящерице, но никак не об отчете. Сирена наконец перестает гудеть, и Стайлз благодарно выдыхает — этот звук его уже достал.

— Что ты тут делал? — спрашивает Хейл.

— В участке? Хотел поговорить с задержанным, он знал предыдущих жертв, — Стайлз прикусывает язык. Нельзя говорить слишком много, кто знает, что у Хейла на уме. — А ты?

— Пытался помешать Джексону, — отрезает Хейл.

— Помешать сделать что? Зачем ему это все? — Стайлз не может сдержать любопытства, хотя и сомневается, что Хейл ответит. — Кто он вообще?

— Джексон — канима, — Хейл молчит какое-то время, а потом добавляет: — Он оборотень, который неправильно трансформировался и превратился в орудие мести.

— Оборотень? — выдыхает Стайлз. — Оборотней не существует.

— О, оборотни вполне реальны, — усмехается Хейл. 

— Только не говорит, что ты оборотень, — Стайлз вспоминает, как вчера дрался Хейл. У него силы явно больше, чем у обычного человека.

— Хорошо, не буду, — отвечает Хейл.

— Нет-нет-нет, — бормочет Стайлз, — быть этого не может. 

Хейл, слава Богу, молчит. Стайлз пытается переварить эту новость и рад тишине, но через пару минут она начинает давить. Стайлзу становится неудобно, ему хочется поговорить хоть о чем-нибудь. 

— И как это работает? — спрашивает он. — Ты — оборотень. Тебя кто-то укусил, или ты таким родился?

— Я родился оборотнем, — тихо отвечает Хейл, Стайлз его еле слышит. — Мой отец был оборотнем, а мать — человеком.

— Круто, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Прямо "Сумерки". А вампиры существуют?

— Нет, вампиров не существует, — смеется Хейл. Стайлзу хочется увидеть его глаза, смешинки в них, но он не может поднять голову.

— Это хорошо, они мне никогда не нравились. А оборотнем можно только родиться? — уточняет Стайлз.

— Нет, Альфа может укусить человека, и тот станет оборотнем, если не умрет от укуса. 

— Альфа — это вожак? 

— Да, можно сказать и так.

— Ты — Альфа, да? — Стайлз не может сказать, откуда в нем эта уверенность, но он чувствует в Хейле силу, которая может принадлежать только старшему. К тому же это объясняет букву "А" на снимке. 

— Да, — Хейл хочет сказать что-то еще, но Стайлз его перебивает.

— Почему твои жертвы за тобой следили? Они ведь знали, что ты Альфа, — спрашивает Стайлз и тут же жалеет об этом. Непринужденная обстановка исчезает, в воздухе повисает напряжение.

— Я никогда не убивал невиновных, — твердо говорит Хейл.

— Но ты убивал?

— Только тех, кто представляли угрозу для меня и моей стаи. 

— Угрозу? — Стайлза поражает догадка. — Они были лицензированными охотниками. Они охотились не только на зверей, но и на оборотней?

— Ты слишком умный, — Стайлз может поспорить, что Хейл сейчас улыбается.

— Именно поэтому я и работаю в ФБР, — говорит Стайлз, а потом понимает еще кое-что. — Скотт в твоей стае, — выдыхает он. Это все объясняет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Хейл не пытается это отрицать.

— Он тебя явно знает, врать он не умеет. И его разногласия с Эллисон по поводу охоты… Они имеют смысл, если он — оборотень, а она — охотница.

— Да, все Ардженты — охотники, — голос у Хейла напряженный, и Стайлз вспоминает про Кейт. Значит, она была охотницей и убила всю его семью из-за их сущности. Стайлз не может заставить себя поднять эту тему, хоть ему и интересно, и просто слушает дальше. — Скотт начал встречаться с Эллисон еще до того, как узнал, кто она. А когда узнал, отказывался прислушаться к голосу разума и расстаться с ней. 

— Но они все-таки расстались. После смерти матери Эллисон. Она тоже была охотницей? — предполагает Стайлз.

— Да. И Эллисон решила отомстить за ее смерть. 

— Но она совершила самоубийство, ее не мог убить оборотень, — не понимает Стайлз.

— Это сложно, — выдыхает Хейл. 

— Объясни, мне интересно, — Стайлза убивает, что он не видит лицо Хейла, он хочет посмотреть тому в глаза.

— Виктория не любила Скотта, считала, что он Эллисон не пара. Она решила действовать сама, раз Эллисон Скотта бросать отказывалась. Она похитила Скотта и почти убила, — Хейл замолкает на какое-то время, и Стайлз терпеливо ждет, почти не дыша. — Альфа чувствует всех в своей стае и понимает, когда кто-то в беде. Я чувствовал боль Скотта. Я пришел ему на помощь, но Виктория попыталась убить и меня. Я ее укусил, — Стайлз удивленно ахает.

— Подожди, ты сделал ее оборотнем? Охотницу? — сюжет покруче любой книжки. Стайлз не может поверить, что это все на самом деле произошло. 

— Да. Поэтому она себя и убила.

— И Эллисон винила тебя? — понимает Стайлз.

— Да, она поклялась отомстить за смерть матери. Она бросила Скотта, потому что тот был в моей стае. 

— И ты ее убил, защищаясь?

— Да.

Они какое-то время лежат молча, а потом Стайлз начинает кашлять. Мокрая одежда противно липнет к телу, совсем не согревая. Хейл медленно двигает рукой, обнимая Стайлза за плечи. Он горячий, и Стайлзу почти сразу становится лучше.

— А я еще не могу двигаться, — Стайлз пробует пошевелить пальцем, но ничего не выходит.

— У оборотней регенерация быстрее, — поясняет Хейл.

— Так нечестно, — Стайлз опять кашляет. 

— Мне не нравится твой кашель, — голос у Хейла задумчивый.

— Это случается, когда сначала плаваешь в холодной речке, а на следующий день опять промокаешь, — обвиняет его Стайлз. — Зачем ты меня вчера в воду столкнул? 

— Джексон боится воды, он держится от нее подальше. Именно поэтому он и сейчас ушел, а не прикончил нас.

— Думаешь, он нас бы убил? — почему-то сомневается Стайлз.

— Абсолютно точно, — в тоне Хейла — ни грамма сомнения. — Он не в своем уме, он убивает всех, кто встает у него на пути.

— Он меня не убил, — говорит Стайлз, и поясняет: — Он прижал меня к полу здесь, в участке, но не убил, даже не поранил, только нюхал.

Хейл молчит какое-то время, а потом говорит:

— Он тебя им пахнет.

— Еще бы, он на мне сидел и чуть ли не терся, — Стайлзу неприятно об этом вспоминать. 

— Нет, не как от канимы, от тебя пахнет Джексоном.

— У них разные запахи? — удивляется Стайлз. — Подожди, от меня не может им пахнуть, я его ни разу в жизни не видел.

— Не знаю, как и откуда, но на тебе есть его запах. Это, должно быть, смутило его.

Стайлз не знает, что сказать. 

— Почему ФБР? — вдруг спрашивает Хейл.

— В смысле? — озадаченно моргает Стайлз.

— Почему ты пошел в ФБР? — поясняет он.

— Из-за отца, — Стайлз расслабляется, вспоминать об отце приятно. — Он полицейский, всегда им был. Он был моим героем в детстве, я всегда знал, что буду, как он. Так что вопрос о том, какую профессию выбрать, даже не вставал.

— Никогда об этом не жалел?

— Ни минуты, я люблю свою работу. Так я могу помогать людям и сажать за решетку плохих парней, — Стайлз вспоминает, что вообще-то Хейл — подозреваемый и относится к плохим парням, и переводит тему. — У Эллисон был шприц с аконитом. Она для тебя его приготовила?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Хейл. — Аконит ядовит для оборотней, если вколоть большое количество его раствора в вену, то он может нас убить.

— А на Ящерицу он подействует? — интересуется Стайлз.

— Не знаю, — Дерек раздумывает над вопросом. — Может быть, технически он все-таки оборотень. А может и не подействовать. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

— Ты был в аллее, где Ящерица напала в первый раз, — говорит Стайлз. — И пытался остановить ее при втором нападении, у подъезда, и сейчас здесь появился. Ты ее преследуешь? Это как в комиксах? Ты хороший супергерой, а она — плохой? И вы сражаетесь между собой, — Ящерица уже сама по себе хороша, а Хейлу бы еще какой-нибудь обтягивающий костюм, и вышел бы шикарный комикс. Стайлз улыбается, представляя себе эту картину. 

— Я не супергерой, — выделяет главное для себя из его речи Хейл.

— Но ты постоянно появляешься рядом и пытаешься ее остановить. Почему? — не отступает Стайлз.

— Я его укусил, — через некоторое время говорит Хейл. — Джексон долго меня просил, и я укусил его, но все пошло не так.

— Так это все из-за чувства вины? — Стайлз говорит прежде, чем успевает остановить себя.

— Да, — Стайлз поверить не может, что Хейл это признает.

— Ты в ответе за тех, кого укусил? — переделывает известную цитату Стайлз. — Это бред какой-то. То есть, я очень благодарен, что ты пытаешься Ящерицу остановить, но нельзя это делать только из-за того, что чувствуешь себя виноватым. 

— Ты понятия не имеешь, в чем я виноват, — Стайлзу кажется, что Хейл говорит про пожар. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы переубедить его, а потом закрывает, прикусив губу. Он понятие не имеет, как тот отреагирует на то, что Стайлз знает про него с Кейт. С него станется перегрызть Стайлзу глотку.

Хейл убирает руку и начинает медленно подниматься. Стайлз почти сваливается с его груди на пол, но Хейл придерживает его в последнюю минуту за больное плечо и Стайлз не может сдержать стона: на глаза наворачиваются слезы, плечо все в огне. Хейл осторожно кладет его на пол, не касаясь больше плеча. Стайлз все еще не может пошевелиться. Ему кажется огромной несправедливостью то, что Хейл уже восстановился от яда. 

— Так и оставишь меня здесь? — спрашивает он, шмыгая носом. Кажется, у него еще и насморк начинается в придачу ко всему остальному.

— Я позвоню копам, — обещает Хейл, снимая с себя куртку. Стайлз недоуменно смотрит, как Хейл слегка приподнимает его над полом, надевая на него куртку, как на куклу. 

— У меня уже есть куртка, — пытается возразить Стайлз, хотя так действительно теплее.

— Тебе холодно, лишняя не помешает, — Хейл улыбается уголком рта. 

Стайлз не отвечает, он прикрывает глаза и ждет, пока Хейл уйдет. Но тот не торопится.

— Ты ведь не бросишь это дело? — устало спрашивает он.

— Даже не надейся.

Хейл вздыхает:

— Будь осторожен, — и проводит ладонью Стайлзу по щеке, а потом уходит, пока Стайлз пытается понять, что только что произошло.

***

Подкрепление приезжает минут через пятнадцать-двадцать. Видимо, Хейл сдержал свое обещание и позвонил. Стайлз уже может двигать руками и ногами, но с трудом. Парамедики помогают ему дойти до машины скорой помощи (он отказывается от носилок), где он с радостью садится на каталку: от этой небольшой прогулки у него болят все мышцы. Его осматривают и заново перевязывают плечо, а потом дают обезболивающее. Боль притупляется, и Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением, натягивая оранжевое одеяло поверх двух курток: ему все еще холодно. 

— Стайлз, — кричит Лидия, подлезая под полицейскую ленту. У нее растрепанные волосы и расстегнуто пальто — она явно собиралась в спешке. Она подбегает к Стайлзу, обнимая его. Стайлз обнимает ее в ответ здоровой рукой, поглаживая по спине. 

— Я в порядке, — хрипит он.

— Да не в порядке ты, — говорит Лидия, отстраняясь и вытирая глаза. — Перестань меня так пугать — это плохо на мне сказывается.

— Я не специально, — улыбается Стайлз. — Так просто получается.

— Ты болван, — качает головой Лидия. 

— Но ты меня все равно любишь, — Стайлзу дали слишком много таблеток — ему кажется, что он легкий как перышко, хочется встать и пуститься в пляс, расцеловать Лидию, а потом поднять ее на руки и покрутить.

— Боже, я так рада, что ты жив, — она опять обнимает его, а потом целует в щеку. — Пошли, я отвезу тебя домой.

Скинув одеяло, Стайлз встает на ноги. Его немного ведет, и он опирается на Лидию, которая внимательно разглядывает Стайлза, точнее его куртку.

— Что это? — подозрительно спрашивает она, когда они идут к машине. — На тебе ее не было, когда ты уходил.

— Это Дерека, — поясняет Стайлз.

— Дерека? — Лидия поднимает бровь, и Стайлз понимает, что назвал Хейла по имени. Это все обезболивающее.

— Хейла, он оставил мне свою куртку, — Лидию этот ответ не устраивает. Она останавливается и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза. — Что ты от меня хочешь? У меня шок, — Стайлз делает умилительное выражение лица, и Лидия смягчается.

— Хейл был в участке? — спрашивает она уже в машине.

— Был, — кивает Стайлз, пытаясь пристегнуть ремень безопасности, но у него никак не выходит: руки трясутся и он не может попасть в паз. — Он оборотень.

— Что? 

— Оборотень, — Стайлз откидывается на спинку сидения, признав свое поражение в борьбе с ремнем.

— Ты серьезно? 

— Вполне, — Стайлз залезает в карман и нащупывает там какую-то бумажку. Он достает ее и разворачивает. Это фотография, на ней молодой Дерек и девушка чуть постарше его. Сестра, Лора Хейл, решает Стайлз, замечая сходства между подростками. Оба улыбаются на камеру, кажутся счастливыми и беззаботными. Стайлз грустно улыбается и убирает фотографию обратно. 

— Он оборотень и он убивает людей?

— Он убивает не людей, а охотников на оборотней, — вздыхает Стайлз.

— Это имеет смысл, — определенно не тот ответ, который Стайлз ожидал от Лидии. — Теперь хотя бы понятен принцип, по которому он выбирает жертв, — поясняет она. 

— Да, он просто защищается.

— Сейчас он, может, и защищается, — Лидия молчит и ждет, пока Стайлз посмотрит на нее, а потом продолжает: — В Бикон-Хиллз он убил двух подростков, ты же помнишь об этом?

— Я помню, — Стайлз отворачивается и смотрит в окно. — Я не знаю, что тебе ответить.

Они молчат какое-то время, а потом Лидия поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

— Мы поговорим об этом, когда ты придешь в себя, — говорит она и жмет на газ.

***  
В участке находят пять трупов — подозреваемого и четверых полицейских — и еще одного парализованного помимо Стайлза. Репортеры обсуждают эту историю в каждом выпуске новостей, обсасывая со всех сторон. Стайлз не включает телевизор: он не может на это смотреть.

Его отстраняют от дела. Официально — из-за полученных травм, для выздоровления, неофициально — пока Стайлз не предоставит отчет о произошедшем, который устроит начальство. Лидия обнимает Стайлза и говорит, что все наладится и никто не сможет свалить всю вину на него. Стайлз улыбается ей в ответ, не слишком в это веря. Он понятия не имеет, как объяснить, что произошло в участке, не загремев в психушку и не лишившись значка. Поэтому он ссылается на временную потерю памяти, прося немного времени для восстановления. К большому удивлению, его поддерживает Дитон, заявляя, что яд мог вызвать такую реакцию.

Поэтому сейчас Стайлз сидит на кухне, держа в руках куртку Дерека. Ему очень хочется верить, что тот не хладнокровный убийца и убивал только тех, кто угрожал ему. И раз он оборотень, Стайлз готов закрыть глаза на то, что Дерек не вызывал полицию, а убивал охотников сам. В конце концов, что он мог сказать? Помогите, меня пытаются убить, потому что я оборотень. Стайлз хмыкает. При таком раскладе, все убийства в Нью-Йорке за последние три года — чистая самооборона. Если Стайлз, конечно, верит Дереку в том, что тот убивал не всех охотников подряд, а только тех, которые были готовы его убить. А Стайлз верит.

Но с Бикон-Хиллз совсем другая история. Там Дерек убивал из-за мести. И Стайлз может его понять. Он может объяснить убийство Кейт. Опять противостояние оборотней и охотников. Неудивительно, что полицию вмешивать не стали. Стайлз также может простить убийство соучастников Кейт: они сами виноваты. В глубине души Стайлз считает, что они получили по заслугам. Но он не может выкинуть из головы фотографии Доукинса и Дингла. Они просто попали под перекрестный огонь, они не сделали никому ничего плохого. И если Дерек убил их, Стайлз это докажет и посадит его, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Стайлз слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и вздрагивает.

— Ты представляешь, какой нахал, — кричит Лидия из коридора.

Стайлз заинтересованно поднимает голову. Лидия снимает сапоги и босиком подходит к Стайлзу, бросая подозрительный взгляд на куртку. Стайлз невинно улыбается и перекидывает ее через спинку стула.

— Он позвонил, — она бросает телефон на стол. — Просил приехать, сказал, что дело жизни и смерти. Даже не извинился. Можешь себе представить?

— Поедешь?

— Нет, конечно! Он ничего не объяснил, дал адрес где-то в Квинсе. А он из Манхэттена редко выезжает, чего ему там делать? — Лидия качает головой. — Ему придется извиниться передо мной лично, если он хочет, чтобы я вернулась.

— Ты же сама хочешь вернуться, — улыбается Стайлз.

— Если я вернусь без извинений, это будет значить, что я готова терпеть такое к себе отношение, — объясняет Лидия, доставая из морозилки мороженое. — А я не готова, я хочу, чтобы он меня уважал.

— Дело твое. Надеюсь, он хоть стоит твоих страданий.

— Я не страдаю, — Лидия зачерпывает большой ложкой мороженое и отправляет ее в рот. — Я никогда не страдаю.

Телефон на столе издает тревожную трель.

— Смска пришла, — говорит Лидия, не отрываясь от еды. — Открой, посмотри, что там.

Стайлз послушно открывает сообщение.

— Гарсия спрашивает, что насчет девичника в пятницу, — Стайлз подмигивает Лидии. — Девичник, а?

— О, заткнись, — смеется Лидия. — И напиши, что я могу в пять.

Стайлз отправляет сообщение и замечает, что на экране высвечивается семь пропущенных вызовов. Он хмурится и кликает на значок, открывая телефонную книгу.

— Лидия, почему у тебя так много пропущенных? — спрашивает он.

— Он потом еще звонил, но я не брала, — говорит Лидия. Стайлз молчит, сосредоточенно изучая что-то в телефоне. — Стайлз?

Он медленно поднимает голову, смотря на Лидию широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Твоего парня зовут Джексон?

— Бывшего парня, — закатывает глаза Лидия, — и да, его так зовут, а что?

— Это он? — Стайлз показывает ей фотографию контакта.

— Да, — отвечает Лидия. — Стайлз, в чем дело?

Стайлз вскакивает со стула и натягивает толстовку, не говоря ни слова.

— Стайлз, — Лидия хватает его за руку. — Что случилось?

— Это, — Стайлз кивает на телефон, — он — Ящерица.

— Что? — Лидия выпускает Стайлза, непонимающе смотря на него. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— В участке был момент, когда Ящерица почти обратился в человека, и я ее видел настоящее лицо. Это был Джексон.

— Нет, — Лидия мотает головой, — этого быть не может.

Стайлз одевает один ботинок и подходит к Лидии, беря ее за руки.

— Лидия, ты запомнила адрес, который он тебе дал?

Она кивает головой.

— Ты же туда не поедешь?

Стайлз ничего не отвечает. Лидия мотает головой и идет в коридор, ища сапоги.

— Я еду с тобой, — Стайлз пытается что-то сказать, но Лидия его перебивает. — Из нас двоих пистолет и значок сейчас есть только у меня. И он зачем-то хотел, чтобы приехала именно я. Думаю, я смогу помочь. Ты меня не остановишь.

Стайлз даже и не пытается, она права.

***

Они врываются на склад в разгар драки. Ящерица и Дерек катаются по полу, кусая и царапая друг друга, а рядом стоит парень с пистолетом в руке, держа на прицеле Скотта. Стайлз узнает его с фотографии.

— Мэтт, — осторожно говорит он. Мальчик, который почти утонул в бассейне. Лидия была права. — Опусти пистолет, ты не хочешь никого убивать.

— Кто вы такие? — он переводит пистолет на Стайлза, и тот поднимает руки вверх в защитном жесте. Скотт дергается, пытаясь подняться с пола, но Мэтт опять наводит пистолет на него, покачивая головой и цокая.

— Мы из ФБР, — медленно говорит Стайлз. Лидия стоит у него за спиной: у нее есть пистолет и Стайлз надеется, что в случае экстренной ситуации она успеет до него дотянуться. — Все кончено. Положи пистолет на землю.

— Ничего не кончено, — Мэтт размахивает пистолетом, и Стайлз боится, что тот может случайно нажать на спусковой крючок. — Вы ничего не понимаете. Вы даже понятия не имеете, что произошло!

— Я знаю, — Стайлз кивает головой, — про несчастный случай в бассейне. Это была не случайность?

Мэтт хмыкает.

— Команда победителей решила, что это будет весело — приколоться над ребенком. Они даже не думали, что я не умею плавать, — Мэтт сжимает губы. — И они за это заплатят, все до последнего.

— Ты думаешь это разумно? Убивать людей за то, что случилось много лет назад.

— Для меня это было как вчера, — кричит Мэтт. — У меня до сих пор кошмары.

— Они были глупыми подростками… — начинает Стайлз.

— Заткнись, — Мэтт наводит на него пистолет. — Заткнись сейчас же, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя пристрелил.

Стайлз закусывает губу.

— Вся эта ситуация — знак свыше, — продолжает Мэтт. — Как только я увидел Джексона, я понял это. Он делает все, что я захочу, и только дурак не воспользовался бы такой возможностью.

Стайлз поворачивает голову на резкий треск. Ящерица бросает Дерека на какие-то ящики, а потом стаскивает оттуда, прижимая к полу, и начинает душить. Стайлз видит длинные когти Дерека, которыми тот царапает Ящерицу в попытке вырваться. Но она не обращает на это особого внимания, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Мэтт тоже отвлекается, рассматривая происходящее, и Скотт, пользуясь моментом, срывается с места, врезаясь в Мэтта и сбивая того с ног. Раздается выстрел, и Стайлз хватается за свое злосчастное плечо, чувствуя на руках кровь. Ноги не держат, и он падает на колени. Сзади него Лидия несколько раз стреляет, а потом подбегает к Стайлзу, не давая окончательно упасть.

— Стайлз? Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — говорит она, проводя рукой по его щеке.

— Это карма, — шепчет Стайлз, с трудом сдерживая стон боли, — опять в то же плечо. Ты его убила?

Лидия кивает, обеспокоенно смотря на Ящерицу. Которая на самом деле Джексон, поправляет себя Стайлз.

— Иди к нему, — говорит Стайлз, облизывая губы. — Может, ты сможешь до него достучаться.

— Ты считаешь?

— Иначе он бы тебе не позвонил, — улыбается Стайлз. — Я в порядке, иди, — он машет ей рукой.

Лидия медленно подходит к Ящерице, та сидит на Дереке, не сводя с него огромных желтых глаз. Стайлз надеется, тот еще жив: он перестал двигаться несколько секунд назад.

— Джексон, — говорит Лидия, вытягивая вперед руку. Ящерица поворачивает голову, внимательно рассматривая Лидию и шипя. — Джексон, это я, — голос у Лидии дрожит. Ящерица сползает с Дерека, заинтересованно смотря на Лидию. Дерек начинает кашлять и отползает в сторону. Стайлз не может сдержать вздоха облегчения: если Дерек может двигаться, то все в порядке.

Ящерица подходит ближе к Лидии, обнюхивая ее. Лидия зажмуривается, а потом дотрагивается вытянутой рукой до чешуи. Ящерица опускает голову, смотря на ее руку, а потом превращается обратно в парня. И если в участке его глаза все еще оставались желтыми, сейчас он полностью человек, без всяких намеков на чешую.

— Лидия, — удивленно говорит он, накрывая ее руку своей.

Лидия издает полузадушенный звук и бросается ему на шею. Джексон неловко обнимает ее, с удивлением оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто только что понял, где находится.

— Боже, ты такой дурак, — шепчет она, всхлипывая. — Ты меня из-за этого бросил?

— Я был опасен, я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадала, — Джексон гладит Лидию по волосам и тихо добавляет: — Я тебя люблю.

— А потом сам же и позвал обратно, — фыркает она. — И зачем ты вообще решил стать оборотнем?

— Потому что дурак, — повторяет ее слова Джексон, целуя в макушку и прижимая еще ближе.

Лидия отстраняется, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и тихо, но твердо говорит:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — и целует.

Стайлз отворачивается, у него ощущение, что он подглядывает за очень интимным моментом.

— Вы в порядке? — к Стайлзу подходит Скотт, виновато на него смотря.

— Бывало и лучше, — Стайлз улыбается уголком рта. Скотт помогает ему подняться на ноги, и Стайлз обеспокоенно смотрит на Дерека. Тот все еще лежит на полу, потирая рукой горло.

— Тебе надо уходить, — говорит ему Стайлз. — И тебе, Джексон, тоже, — ему не хочется заставлять Джексона уходить: он понимает, что сейчас Лидии хочется быть с ним рядом и не отпускать ни на минуту, но обстоятельства того требуют. — Нам с Лидией надо вызвать подкрепление, и объяснить ваше присутствие будет очень сложно.

— А я… — начинает Скотт.

— А ты останешься, — Стайлз пытается придумать подходящую для них легенду. — И попробуй в этот раз врать получше.

— Я отлично вру, — вскидывается Скотт. Стайлз поднимает бровь, и он сникает. — Но это же хорошее качество — неумение врать.

— Хорошее, но не в нашей ситуации, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Джексон, пожалуйста, одень уже что-нибудь. У Лидии в машине должна быть сменная одежда.

Лидия нехотя отстраняется от Джексона.

— Я принесу. И позвоню в отделение, — она обводит взглядом все вокруг. — Время реагирования минут десять-пятнадцать, вы успеете уйти? — Дерек кивает, поднимаясь на ноги, и Лидия уходит.

— У него в пистолете аконитовые пули, — говорит Дерек, кивая на Мэтта и подходя совсем близко к Стайлзу. — Не уверен, что ваши криминалисты будут их так тщательно проверять, что заметят это, но тебе лучше придумать какую-нибудь историю на всякий случай.

— Аконитовые? — удивляется Стайлз. — Откуда они у него?

— Стащил у Эллисон, — Дерек игнорирует вопросительный взгляд Стайлза. — Это длинная история.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Раз не хочешь говорить, иди уже, — Стайлз кивает головой в сторону выхода.

— Он тебе только в плечо попал? — Дерек внимательно рассматривает Стайлза. — Нигде больше не задел?

— Да, я счастливчик. Хотя мое плечо с этим определением не согласно, — Стайлз замолкает. Дерек делает еще один шаг вперед — теперь они почти касаются носами — и кладет ему руку на плечо, закрывая рану, и внимательно смотрит Стайлзу в глаза. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, и тут боль начинает проходить.

— Что? Как ты это сделал? — Стайлз шевелит рукой, и теперь она не взрывается сразу же нестерпимой болью.

— Мы можем вытягивать боль, — Дерек не убирает руку, легонько поглаживая Стайлза ладонью.

— Удобно, — улыбается Стайлз.

Рядом кашляет Скотт, и Стайлз отскакивает от Дерека.

— Тебе правда надо идти, — говорит он, — пока не приехала полиция.

Дерек кивает и направляется к дверям. Стайлз провожает его взглядом, пока ему не закрывает обзор полностью одетый Джексон. Стайлз качает головой: синий цвет ему явно не идет и надпись "ФБР" на рубашке смотрится странно.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — говорит Джексон, поглядывая на Лидию. — Прости за то, что пытался тебя убить.

— Окей, — Стайлз улыбается Лидии — у него нет сомнений в том, почему Джексон извинился.

Джексон пожимает ему руку и идет к Лидии. Стайлз смотрит ему вслед и понимает, что совсем не зол на него — Джексон без всяких сомнений был не в себе, когда нападал на него, так что это не его вина.

— Значит так, Скотт, — говорит он, когда Джексон наконец уходит со склада, — вот что произошло…

Лидия пристально смотрит на Стайлза, пока тот рассказывает придуманную им легенду, но не перебивает и ничего не добавляет. Стайлз закрывает глаза, представляя, что скажет начальство. Он почти не сомневается, что после такого его уволят.

***

Все проходит не так страшно, как Стайлз боялся. Виновным во всех убийствам признают Мэтта Дэлера. Стайлз представляет его, как сошедшего с ума после несчастного случая в бассейне (что не такая уж и неправда). В течение трех лет Мэтт убивал охотников, но почему, так и остается неясно, а потом решил перейти к главной своей цели и начал убивать членов команды по плаванию, которые когда-то столкнули его в воду. Стайлз предполагает, что Мэтта спровоцировала случайная встреча на улице, а также годовщина трагедии, и Комиссия с ним соглашается.

Мэтта вычислил Скотт, объясняет Стайлз. Скотт вспомнил, что Мэтт всегда крутился рядом с Эллисон — они учились на одном курсе — и решил поговорить с ним. Мэтт сорвался и захватил Скотта в заложники, но Скотту удалось позвонить Стайлзу. Сказать он ничего не успел, Мэтт сразу же отобрал телефон, но Стайлз заинтересовался, зачем свидетелю звонить ему, а потом сразу же сбрасывать звонок. Поэтому Стайлз и Лидия пробили местоположение телефона по базе и приехали туда. Пытались поговорить с Мэттом, но тот никого не слушал, попытался застрелить Стайлза, и Лидии пришлось его убить.

Комиссия кивает Стайлзу. Никто даже не сомневается в его версии произошедшего. Ему возвращают значок и пистолет и отпускают.

Стайлз выходит на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух. Он уже мысленно попрощался с работой, но, как оказалось, зря. Это большое облегчение: Стайлз не может представить свою жизнь без ФБР. Он начинает спускаться по ступеньками и замирает, заметив знакомую фигуру. У подножия лестницы стоит Дерек с двумя стаканчиками кофе. На улице прохладно, а на нем только тонкая водолазка. Стайлз старательно отводит глаза от выпирающих мышц и неуверенно подходит к нему. Дерек обезоруживающе улыбается и протягивает один из стаканчиков со словами:

— Двойной эспрессо без сахара. Эрика сказала, ты такой любишь.

— Эрика тоже в твоей стае? И почему я не удивлен, — Стайлз делает глоток. Кофе горячий, именно такой, как ему нравится. — Спасибо.

— Прогуляться не хочешь? — предлагает Дерек, указывая рукой в сторону Центрального Парка.

— Давай, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

Какое-то время они идут молча. Стайлз пьет свой кофе и не знает, как задать интересующий его вопрос, боясь ответа.

— Как плечо? — разрывает тишину Дерек.

— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Врачи говорят, что мне повезло и ничего важного ни пуля, ни когти не задели.

Дерек кивает.

— Это хорошо.

— Я могу задать вопрос? — собирается с духом Стайлз.

— Как будто я могу тебе запретить, — улыбается Дерек, делая глоток.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты мне честно на него ответил, — твердо смотрит на Дерека Стайлз.

— Хорошо, — Дерек подходит к ближайшей скамейке и садится. — Чувствую, разговор будет серьезный.

— Бикон-Хиллз, — Стайлз садится рядом, — я хочу знать, что там произошло.

Дерек отводит глаза, крутя стаканчик в руках.

— Я знаю про пожар и про Кейт, — продолжает Стайлз. При упоминании Кейт Дерек резко поднимает голову. — Я знаю, что вы встречались, когда тебе было 16, а потом она подожгла твой дом.

— Как ты узнал? — тихо спрашивает Дерек.

— У меня свои источники. Но я хочу знать, что именно произошло там четыре года назад. Я ни на минуту не верю, что те нападения животных были действительно несчастными случаями.

— В том пожаре выжил мой дядя, — начинает Дерек.

— Питер Хейл, — кивает Стайлз, — я читал его файл. Он исчез во время тех нападений.

— Он мертв. Я его убил, — Дерек не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Почему? — Стайлз не хочет делать поспешных выводов.

— Он сошел с ума. Он был оборотнем, так же как и я. И когда Лора приехала в Бикон-Хиллз, он заманил ее в ловушку и убил. Он стал Альфой вместо нее. И начал мстить.

— Он убил всех тех, кто помогал Кейт с пожаром? — понимает Стайлз.

— Да, — кивает Дерек.

— Так это был не ты? — не может не переспросить Стайлз. Он был так в этом уверен.

— Нет, их убил Питер.

— Что насчет Дингла и Доукинса? — Стайлза волнует это больше всего. — Подростки, которые погибли в лесу?

— Доукинс ошивался в лесу во время полной луны, — вздыхает Дерек. — Питер его укусил, сделал оборотнем. Дингл знал про это.

— Они думали, что это ты всех убиваешь.

— Да, — не отрицает Дерек. — Я пытался объяснить, что это Альфа, но я не знал, кто стал Альфой после Лоры — я даже не думал на Питера. Они отказывались верить мне, постоянно натравливали на меня полицию.

— Что произошло в школе? Они сказали, что ты их там запер.

— Это был не я, — Дерек трет переносицу. — Мы были у школы, и Питер напал сзади, почти убил меня. Они решили, что я умер, спрятались от Питера в школе. Но Питер заманил в школу их одноклассников, пытался заставить Доукинса обратиться и убить всех своих друзей, а потом присоединится к нему. Ему это почти удалось, но Дингл дозвонился до полиции. Когда их спросили, что произошло, они сказали, что я на них напал. Первое, что пришло в голову: они считали, что мне уже все равно, что я мертв.

Стайлз молчит и ждет. Дерек отпивает еще глоток кофе и продолжает:

— А потом Питер напал на нас еще раз, и в этот раз я его узнал. Я пытался предупредить их. После того как они столкнулись с Питером, они наконец поверили мне, и я посоветовал им уехать из города как можно быстрее. Но они не хотели пропустить школьный бал. Я не знаю, что именно там произошло, но Питер, должно быть, заманил их в лес и убил. Он хотел, чтобы Доукинс ему подчинялся, а тот отказывался признавать себя оборотнем. Питер не любил, когда ему перечили.

— Что насчет Кейт? — Стайлз спрашивает, особо не интересуясь. Он знает главное: Дерек не убивал тех подростков.

— Питер похитил ее и перерезал горло в отместку за пожар. Я выследил его сразу после этого, убил и сам стал Альфой. Еще вопросы?

— Один, очень неловкий, — Дерек делает приглашающий жест рукой, и Стайлз продолжает: — Тело Лоры было распилено пополам. Это тоже сделал Питер?

— Охотники, — сквозь зубы говорит Дерек. — Они верят, что только так можно окончательно убить оборотня. Они наткнулись на ее труп в лесу и решили закончить начатое другими, — Стайлз не думая накрывает руку Дерека своей, пытаясь успокоить. А потом краснеет, но Дерек никак не показывает, что заметил это. Стайлзу кажется, что морщины на лице у Хейла чуть-чуть разгладились. Он не убирает руку.

— Я знаю, я сказал, что это был последний вопрос, но ты так и не рассказал про Джексона и Мэтта.

— Там нечего особо рассказывать, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Что именно тебя интересует?

— Почему Джексон слушался Мэтта?

— Джексон неправильно среагировал на укус — он превратился в каниму, — объясняет Дерек. — Каниме нужен хозяин, кто-то, кто будет ею управлять, давать указания. Обычно хозяином становится первый, кого канима увидела и к кому прикоснулась. Этим человеком оказался Мэтт.

— Как так получилось? — не понимает Стайлз. — Они что, знали друг друга?

— Мэтт учился вместе с Эллисон, был без ума от нее, ты это знаешь, да? — Стайлз кивает, и Дерек продолжает: — Я думаю, он проследил за ней в тот момент, когда она пересекалась со стаей, и там увидел Джексона. Точно я сказать не могу: Джексон этого не помнит.

— Ты знал, что Мэтт хозяин?

— Нет, — Дерек качает головой. — Я пытался найти хозяина Джексона, но не мог. Я в первый раз увидел его на складе.

— Что он там пытался сделать? Там же не было никого из команды, зачем он вообще туда пошел?

— Убить меня, — хмыкает Дерек. — Он узнал, что я убил Эллисон и решил отомстить и мне.

— Ужас какой, — выдыхает Стайлз. — А почему Джексон позвонил Лидии?

— Он звонил ей по дороге на склад, меня рядом с ним не было. Откуда я знаю?

— Я не верю, что ты у него не спросил, — напирает Стайлз. — Тебе все нужно знать.

— Джексон знал, что он превращается в каниму. Он вычитал в книге, что его может спасти от этого истинная любовь, — Стайлз хмыкает, и Дерек улыбается. — Звучит глупо, но особого выбора у него не было, он решил попробовать. Когда Мэтт призвал его на склад, Джексон еще не до конца обратился и сумел позвонить Лидии, рассчитывая, что если увидит ее в виде канимы, то узнает и не убьет. Глупый план, я удивлен, что он сработал. И прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, я не знал, что Джексон встречается с твоей напарницей. Это было очень неожиданно.

Стайлз некоторое время молчит, а потом говорит:

— Это все больше и больше похоже на какую-то мыльную оперу, — он бросает пустой стаканчик от кофе в ближайшее мусорное ведро. — Но теперь Джексон нормальный оборотень, да? Он больше не будет сходить с ума и убивать всех подряд?

— Я надеюсь.

— Что значит "надеюсь"? — переспрашивает Стайлз. — Ты в таком должен быть на сто процентов уверен, а… — Дерек смеется, и губы Стайлза помимо его воли растягиваются в улыбке. — Это не смешно.

— Не беспокойся, теперь с Джексоном будет все в порядке. Он нашел свой якорь.

— Якорь? — переспрашивает Стайлз.

— То, что держит его в человеческое форме, не дает обратиться и потерять рассудок, — объясняет Дерек.

— Он у всех оборотней есть? — заинтересованно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Да.

— А у тебя какой? — Стайлз не может сдержать любопытства, хотя почти уверен, что Дерек не ответит.

— Воспоминания о моей семье, — улыбается Дерек.

— О, это… — Стайлз не может подобрать нужного слова, — мило? В смысле, хорошо, что они тебе и сейчас помогают, и… — Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях. — Черт, кажется, я несу какую-то банальную чушь.

Дерек молчит, и Стайлз очень надеется, что он не обиделся.

— Ты странный, — и тут же прикусывает язык. Теперь Дерек точно обидится.

— Почему это? — усмехается Дерек.

— Я тебя представлял мрачным и угрюмым, — делится Стайлз, — что ты рычишь на всех и никого к себе не подпускаешь. А ты совсем не такой.

— Я могу порычать, — Дерек корчит рожу, и Стайлз смеется.

— Я не об этом. Просто, не ожидал, что ты мне все расскажешь.

— Ты думал, я никогда не буду никому больше доверять после пожара?

— Ну, да.

— Нельзя жить только местью и воспоминаниями о прошлом, — медленно говорит Дерек после паузы, как будто повторяя чьи-то слова. «Наверное, Лоры», — думает Стайлз, вряд ли Хейл обсуждал это с кем-то еще.

— Кстати, на мне была тогда куртка Джексона, — переводит тему Стайлз.

— Что? — не понимает Дерек.

— Тогда, в участке, ты сказал, что от меня пахло, как от Джексона. Это из-за того, что на мне была его куртка. Я был у Лидии, и она мне ее дала, потому что моя была вся порвана. Если бы не это, он бы меня убил, да? — Стайлз замирает в ожидании ответа.

— Скорее всего, — подтверждает его опасения Дерек. — Не думай об этом, все же обошлось.

— Да, но, — Стайлз переводит дыхание, — это была чистая случайность и…

— Ты вообще везучий, — улыбается Дерек.

— Я поверить не могу, что все закончилось. Слишком быстро. Слишком просто.

— Так обычно и бывает, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз тянется к сумке, доставая фотографию из переднего кармана.

— Я нашел это в куртке, — он протягивает ее Дереку. — Ты, наверное, забыл, что она там. Я ее переложил, потому что боялся помять и не хотел потерять. Это Лора, да? — Дерек кивает, не отрывая глаз от фотографии. — Она очень красивая. И похожа на тебя.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Дерек. — Я думал, что потерял ее.

— Не за что, тебе спасибо за куртку. Кстати, ты, наверное, ее хочешь назад? Она у меня дома, я ее с собой не взял. Я не думал, что ты придешь… — начинает тараторить Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — перебивает его Дерек. — Можешь оставить ее себе.

— Правда? — удивляется Стайлз. — В смысле, спасибо большое, а ты уверен?

— Уверен, — улыбается Дерек. — Ты всегда мерзнешь.

— Не всегда, а только когда меня обливают водой, — возмущается Стайлз. — И, между прочим, это было твоей виной.

— Я ответил на все твои вопросы? — перебивает его Дерек.

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз.

Кажется, Дерек пытается намекнуть, что пора расходиться. Но Стайлзу совсем не хочется вставать, он готов разговаривать с Дереком вечно. Дерек как будто чувствует это и продолжает:

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь? — Стайлз не может произнести ни слова — такого поворота он не ожидал. — Например, в музей криминалистики. Что думаешь?

— Я, — Стайлз откашливается. Ему показалось или Дерек Хейл только что пригласил его на свидание? — Я не против, — наконец выдает он. — Интересный выбор для человека, которого три года разыскивало ФБР.

— С волками жить — по-волчьи выть, — Дерек улыбается своей белозубой улыбкой.

И Стайлз впервые за три года рад, что взялся расследовать дело о серийных убийствах, представленных как нападения диких животных.


End file.
